Loving The Enemy
by Depends Solomon
Summary: [[Now Complete]] Based on an idea I got after talking to Sapphy about While You Were Gone Tempest Miller joined the newsies for independence and fell for the enemy....A Delancey...Please R&R!
1. Leaving Family Behind

Okay I just wen through this chappie and changed a word....Thanks Ming for pointing that out....I'm glad someone noticed it...I get things mixed up every now and then so thanks again for straightening me out!!!! Love~Molly  
  
~Loving The Enemy~  
  
Leaving Family Behind....  
  
"Megan I think I can control my own life!!," yelled Mattie in anger.  
  
"Says the girl who has spent the last 16 years of her life depending on everybody but herself. What makes you think you can suddenly depend on yourself?," screamed Megan Miller.  
  
Mattie and Megan were sisters who had never been more different than at this moment. Mattie had the auburn hair and blue-grey eyes that complimented her freckled pale complexion, while Megan had dark blonde hair and grey-green eyes with her tanned skin. Mattie was optimistic most of the time but had a quick temper. Megan was pessimistic and usually even- tempered. Unless she and Mattie were at each other's throats. Megan was very emotional. Mattie let her emotions build up inside. Mattie liked taking chances, gambling with life. Megan played it safe, played by the rules. They were like vinegar and oil, they just didn't mix.  
  
On this night, Mattie was trying once again to show Megan that she was growing up. It was time to make her own decisions. She had been trying to take control of her life for months now but Megan wasn't about to lose power now.  
  
"I don't see why you won't let me just live MY life MY way." Mattie felt angry tears begin to build up but she forced them back down. *I will NOT cry. Not in front of her,* she thought.  
  
"Not while you live with me Mattie. You have to do what I tell you."  
  
Mattie drew a few calming breaths and let her tone become calm and quiet. "You are not my mother so don't act like you are. As for living here, I no longer do. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
Megan opened her mouth to say something but Mattie cut her off. "No, don't say anything. I'm leaving and you can't stop me. I would hug you goodbye but you never did like hugs. I'll visit sometime after I get a job and a place to live." Mattie walked to her bedroom and shut the door quietly.  
  
Megan slumped unto the couch and let her tears flow down her cheeks. *She's really leaving,* she thought sadly. She picked up the book she was reading and threw it against the wall with all her strength.  
  
Mattie packed her things as quickly as possible, making sure to leave nothing behind. She didn't have much so packing didn't take long. She sank down wearily on her bed when she was done. *I'm leaving the only family I have in New York behind tomorrow,* she thought. *Where am I going to go? What am I going to do? Why did I say I was going to leave?*  
  
She rubbed her eyes with her palms as she questioned her own actions. *No I have to leave. I can't keep depending on her. I need to depend on myself for once. I'll survive somehow.* She lifted her chin a notch and glared determinedly at the wall. There was no turning back now.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Mattie looked up at her apartment building from the street below. She had lived there for 4 years but now she was leaving for good. She didn't even know where she was going but she was going somewhere and she was going to start a new life for herself.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey everybody......Hope you liked the beginning of the story.... I know it seems different from what the summary states but it will come together in the next chappie or so...I'm just laying the foundation for this story.....lol.....well Please review..I need to know what you think....And thanks to Sapphy for getting me to think about what it would be like to have my character fall for a Delancey.... Check out her story 'While You Were Gone' ....it's one of my fave stories!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	2. Jack To The Rescue

Jack To The Rescue.....  
  
"Dey're all suckers, Morris," hissed Oscar Delancey. "Every last one of dem."  
  
"Yeah but dey 'ave some hott goils," said Morris with a laugh.  
  
Oscar put a hand to his head and began to massage his temples. He had a splitting headache from trying to explain to Morris once again the reason for hating the newsies.  
  
"Goils dat date guys like dem ain't worth s***! Dey'se too independent. Dey t'ink dey can do anything guys can do. What a messed-up piece of s***!"  
  
"Yer jist upset dat Sapphire went fer Race instead of you." Morris laughed dumbly until he felt his brother's fist connect with his nose. "Ow!!! What da h***?"  
  
"Don't ya ever say s*** like dat again!," hissed Oscar.  
  
"It's true dough! She picked dat smart-a** shrimp over you!" (((A.N. Sorry about that comment Sapphy and all other Race fans!)))  
  
"Shut up Morris!!"  
  
"Geez. Someone's in a bad mood."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Oscar glared at his surroudings when he spotted a redhead walking towards them. He nudged Morris and tilted his head towards the girl. Morris smiled knowingly. They forced the girl to walk between them and kept walking until she stopped and glared at them.  
  
"Are you two following me?," she asked as her blue-grey eyes flashed.  
  
"We were jist tryin' ta escort ya ta wherever yer goin'," replied Oscar smoothly.  
  
"Yeah we were escortin' ya," repeated Morris. Oscar glared at him over the girl's head and inwardly cursed his brother. *How could he even be related ta me??,* thought Oscar.  
  
The girl looked from one to the other in anger. "Thanks but if I need an escort I definitely wouldn't call either of you to do the job. I doubt you would be willing to protect me from guys who can't seem to use the right brain," she all but hissed.  
  
"Oh...dat was low, darlin'," mocked Oscar.  
  
"First off my name isn't 'darlin'," growled the girl.  
  
"Is it sweetheart?"  
  
"Absolutely not!!!!"  
  
"How 'bout honey?"  
  
"Stop it a**hole!!!"  
  
"Well I will if ya jist tell me what yer real name is...."  
  
"You don't deserve to learn my name," she hissed. Her face was inches from his.  
  
Oscar watched the girl's eyes widen in realization to how close their faces were. He smirked. She pulled away quickly and stared at him. Oscar slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek. She flinched away as if he had struck her. He felt his anger rise from her reaction.  
  
"Get away from 'er, Oscar," shouted a male voice from down the street.  
  
Oscar turned and saw Jack Kelly come striding towards them. "I ain't done anything...yet, Kelly. So stay out of it."  
  
"Judging from da look on 'er face, she ain't too fond of ya so get away," Jack growled when he was only a couple feet away. "Now, Oscar!"  
  
Oscar pushed the girl toward Jack roughly and stormed off. Morris looked confusedly from his brother to Jack but quickly followed Oscar.  
  
"You okay?," asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah....yeah I guess," she stammered as she watched Oscar walked away. "Oh...um thanks."  
  
"No problem," stated Jack triumphantly. "I'se Jack Kelly."  
  
"Uh...hi I'm Mattie Miller. Who are those goons?," said Mattie.  
  
"Oh no one important. Jist Oscar and Morris Delancey. Dey hate us newsies and we hate dem."  
  
Mattie almost winced at the cold tone in his voice. Yeah the two were creeps but everyone deserves a chance. *Besides,* she thought, *Oscar is kinda cute when he's being annoying.*  
  
Mattie shook her head at such thoughts and turned to Jack. "Newsie, huh? Have any openings? I need a job."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ I finally got my 2nd chappie written. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently working on the third chappie so it should be up in a few days if I don't get writer's block....lol...Please reveiw!!!!!!  
  
Sapphy~ It's funny that you suggested the exact same thing I was using lol....Thanks for reviewing and agreeing to be in the story....and I'm sure I'll be e-mailing yo soon for some help when I get writer's block since it seems we think somewhat alike...lol...Hope you enjoyed this chappie. You'll be in the next one...yay!!!  
  
kellyanne~ I know that the first chappie was kinda strange since it didn't contain the Delancey when he is one of the main characters.... oh well I hope you liked how the two meet...I'm glad you liked the beginning....Hope you enjoy this chappie...  
  
~Molly 


	3. Sheer Coincidence

Disclainer::::: I don't own newsies although I wish I did..... But I do own Mattie, Megan and Mr.Wigsby....Sapphire, who so graciously agreed to be in this story, owns herself. *hugs Sapph*  
  
Oh I guess I should say that Mr Wigsby is the name I gave the guy who took over for Weasel.......I know stupid name but it's all that came to mind...so get over it!!!!..  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Sheer Coincidence......  
  
"How many?," asked Mr Wigsby.  
  
"Da usual," declared Jack as he slammed his money on the counter.  
  
"Here's yer hundred papes...Cowboy," sneered Oscar.  
  
"Must of taken a lot of fingers and toes ta count dat one, eh Oscar?," joked Jack. The newsies behind him all cracked up laughing except for Mattie.  
  
*Oh please, please let it be some other Oscar,* she begged in her mind even though she could tell from the voice that it was him.  
  
"Next," called Mr.Wigsby and Mattie took a deep breath before stepping forward.  
  
"Fifty papes," she said clearly as she put down her money as Jack had advised her to do earlier.  
  
"Here.....oh so yer wid dem now," sneered Oscar. "It doesn't surprise me."  
  
Mattie took her papers and paused. "So you hate me now?"  
  
"No, I can't hate a nameless person, even if she is a newsie," he replied coolly.  
  
"My name is Mattie and even though I'm a newsie, I don't hate you."  
  
"C'mon already," shouted Skittery.  
  
"Well you should hate me, Mattie," ordered Oscar before he turned away.  
  
Mattie sighed and turned to walk down the steps. She plopped down on the last step and opened up one of her papers. She tried to get her mind off of Oscar by scanning the headlines.  
  
"Hey," called a feminine voice from above her. Mattie's blue-grey eyes looked up and met sapphire ones. "My name's Sapphire but you can call me Sapph. What's yer name?"  
  
"Um...Mattie," Mattie replied, slightly intimidated by Sapphire. "Your name suits you well."  
  
Sapphire laughed lightly at the comment. Mattie began to relax as Sapphire laughed. *Laughter is good,* she thought. *Friends laugh together. Maybe I just made a new friend.*  
  
Sapphire sat down next to Mattie. "So it's yer first day, right?"  
  
"That obvious, huh?," asked Mattie as she cringed.  
  
"Well considering da length of conversation ya 'ad wid Oscar Delancey, yeah it's dat obvious if ya know what I mean," she hinted. Hands covered Sapphire's eyes as she finished talking.  
  
"Now who could dat be?," she asked laughingly. "Now Mush ya know we shouldn't do anyt'ing suspicious in front of Race!"  
  
"Hey!," cried Race. "What 'bout you and Mush?" He took his hands off her eyes and pretended to be angry.  
  
Sapphire rolled her eyes and pulled him down next to her. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Mush ain't my type."  
  
"Oh and what is yer 'type'?," he asked.  
  
"Hmmm... short Italian newsies who like ta make smart-a** remarks."  
  
"Den I better take a hike," he said as he started to get up.  
  
"Oh no ya don't, smart-a**. You sit yer cute Italian butt right back down." Sapph pulled him back down and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Mattie smiled at the couple and sub-consciously looked back at the window where her eyes met dark brown ones. Oscar turned away quickly and Mattie let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding.  
  
"Ya okay Mattie?," asked Sapphire with concern-filled eyes,  
  
"Yes I'm fine," explained Mattie quickly as she turned back to them.  
  
"Heya I'se Racetrack Higgins," said Race with a grin as he reached out a hand.  
  
"Hello I'm Mattie Miller." Mattie shook his hand and looked quickly at the window again. Oscar was ignoring her gaze this time.  
  
"Is dere a reason ya keep looking up at da window like dat?," asked Sapphire curiously.  
  
"No reason," replied Mattie as she quickly looked down at her papers.  
  
"So it's jist a coincidence dat Oscar is usually standing right where ya look?," asked Race.  
  
"I didn't notice," lied Mattie.  
  
"Sure, sure. it was sheer coincidence," laughed Sapphire.  
  
Race joined in her laughter when Mattie began to blush. Mattie muttered a 'shut up' and went back to her paper,  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
So there's my third chappie!!!!! Hope you like it. Please read and review!!!!!  
  
Sapphire~ Woo!! You're in my story now!! I hope you like the little convo between you and Race...Yeah Jack can be such the gentleman when he wants to be....Thank you for putting me in your story...I'm loving it. I go to read two great stories and find myself in the actual story...It's kinda creepy you know??...oh well....Hope you liked thi schappie and I'll try to get the next up soon.  
  
kellyanne~ Another faithful reviewer!!! I'm glad you liked the last chappie...Yeah ya have to love Oscar especially when he's being a jerk...He just does it so well!!!! Yeah..sometimes I get inspired enough to make something really descriptive... Thanks for the compliment..Hope you like this chappie.  
  
Well that's all the reviewers I had....kinda sad I know but I'm not giving up hope yet...Please review!!!!  
  
~Molly. 


	4. What Was That?

What was that?....  
  
Mattie called out another 'improved' headline as she walked down the street. Jack had been showing her the ropes earlier and she had gotten pretty good at considering it was her first day.  
  
"One pape, miss," said a male voice from behind her.  
  
Mattie turned with a smile that faltered when she saw him. Oscar smirked and grabbed one of her papers from her quickly.  
  
"Hey...," Mattie protested.  
  
"So where's dat 'eadline ya jist called out?," asked Oscar as he scanned through the paper.  
  
"Well where's that idiot brother of yours?," she retorted, shifting her remaining papers from one arm to the other.  
  
Oscar looked up from the paper and glared. "I don't t'ink ya should be insultin' me bruddea like dat."  
  
"Oh really and who's going to stop me? You, Oscar? Are you going to stop me?," she challenged. Oscar took a threatening step forward but Mattie just stood her ground and glared back at him.  
  
"I WILL stop ya," he grounded out.  
  
"How?," she mimcked.  
  
"Like dis," he said as he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her lips causing her to gasp in surprise. He took full advantage of the gasp by sliding his tongue in to meet hers.  
  
Mattie knew she should push him away but she didn't want to. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. When at last they couldn't breathe, he pulled away slowly.  
  
Oscar opened his eyes and looked down at Mattie's closed eyes and swollen lips. *Dat was...*  
  
"S***!!!," he cried and he jumped away so quickly that Mattie had to grab the wall to keep from falling over. Oscar looked around quickly for the other newsies to come and ambush him but there wasn't a newsie in sight. He reached down to grab his hat that had been knocked off during the kiss and hit it against his leg to dust it off.  
  
"What the h*** was that?," asked Mattie still a bit breathless.  
  
"Dat was exactly what I said it was. It was a way ta stop yer insults," Oscar supplied quickly.  
  
"Bulls***!," exclaimed Mattie. Part of her didn't want it to be true because then she would be alone in thinking the kiss could mean something. "You know it was more than that."  
  
"Oh do I?," he said menacingly.  
  
"Yes but you don't want to admit that you felt it too."  
  
"I didn't feel anyt'ing. Yer a good kisser and all, dollface, but dere was nuttin' dere. 'Sides dere never should have been a kiss in da foist place," he said irritated.  
  
"But there was a kiss and I know you felt it too, no matter what you try to tell me. You just can't ignore what was there."  
  
"Jist watch me sweetheart," he sneered as he turned away. "Oh and don't expect anuddea, darlin'."  
  
"Ugh." Mattie bent to pick up her scattered papers.  
  
"Hey Mattie," called Jack. "What happened? Why are yer papes all on da ground?"  
  
Mattie hesitated for only a second. "Some hoity-toity types came and ran into me. I dropped my papes in the process."  
  
"Oh, well 'ere I'll 'elp ya," he said as he bent down to help. ((A.N. Ain't Jack such a gentlemen?)) They gathered the few papers quickly and Mattie turned with a 'thank you' said over her shoulder and tried to get away from him. She needed some time alone.  
  
"Mattie, wait up!," she heard him call. So much for her alonetime. She stopped and waited for Jack. She didn't turn to look at him once as she waited or when he finally caught up with her.  
  
"Do ya want some 'elp sellin' da last of yer papes?," he asked gallantly.  
  
"NO!," she practically screamed. She finally looked at him to see his hurt and confused expression. "I mean I sort of want to be alone but thank you Jack."  
  
"No problem," he muttered. "I'll see ya at Tibby's."  
  
He left so quickly Mattie didn't have a chance to respond. *Great, just great,* she thought.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ So what do you think? Please review and tell me!!!!! Also check out my other story "Past", it's coming along. Now for my shout-outs::::  
  
Sapphy~ Hey!!! Glad you are happy with how I wrote you into this story. I couldn't pass up the oppurtunity to add in the 'cute Italian butt' comment...It was just too perfect for the convo....I can't wait until you can start updating again....You're in the next chappie...so don't get upset that you aren't in this one. Lots of Love.....  
  
Ming~ I'm glad you like my story and just in case you missed the author's note in the beginning I changed my mistake.. Thanks for pointing it out...I hope I don't let you down since you are looking forward to a newsie/delancey pairing... Enjoy!!!  
  
kellyanne~ I always enjoy your reviews because you get so excited about certain things with Oscar.... I love it though..You know I never really thought about that one action of Oscar's but once you pointed it out, I have to admit it was extremely sexy...Don't worry about the crazy thing.. Everyone's crazy.... besides what's so great about being normal?..If you ask me normal is boring!!!..lol...Hope you like this chappie!  
  
~Molly 


	5. What Are Friends For?

What Are Friends For.....  
  
Jack stormed into Tibby's, drawing the attention of everyone inside.  
  
"What? Ya gotta problem?," he growled.  
  
Everyone looked away at this burst of pent-up frustration. Jack barely noticed the side glances as he stalked over to an empty corner booth. No one approached him because they knew the penalty of such a crime.  
  
Five minutes later, Mattie walked into Tibby's with a depressed look on her face. Again everyone looked over but Mattie said nothing as she looked around.  
  
Sapphire whispered something in Race's ear before sliding off his lap and walking up to Mattie. "C'mon," she said as she led Mattie outside. She took her to the side of the building and watched as Mattie slumped down next to the wall. "What's wrong, girl?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you," said Mattie, shaking her head.  
  
"Well of course ya can. You can tell me anyt'ing," said Sapphire with a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's a long... okay maybe not that long of a story but it will make you.....then again maybe you won't get mad since you and Race were laughing about it earlier...," she paused to look at Sapphire but upon seeing Sapphire's look of confusion she added, "About Oscar."  
  
"Oh," said Sapph as realization dawned on her. "What 'bout Oscar?"  
  
"Well 'e kissed me," said Mattie barely loud enough for Sapph to hear. "It wasn't just a quick peck or anything like that. It was a full-blown 'exercising-the-tongues' kind of kiss."  
  
"Whoa...wait.Ya let 'im kiss ya?," she asked surprised.  
  
"Well, yea. I know I shouldn't have but it just felt so ...right. I didn't want it to end, but we do need air to breathe. Well he flipped and then started acting as if the kiss meant nothing. I know he felt it, though. At least I hope he did."  
  
"I t'ink 'e's afraid ta let 'imself care fer ya," reasoned Sapph. "I t'ink I should tell ya dat I almost went wid Oscar."  
  
"You and Oscar?"  
  
"Yea, yea I know it's crazy but it's true. I picked Race ovea 'im dough because I felt dat somet'ing in his kiss dat Oscar didn't 'ave. Oscar 'asn't trusted a newsgoil since."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yea." Sapph smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly. "So do ya know what's wrong wid Jack?"  
  
"Oh, he came up to me after Oscar left abruptly and I just wanted to be alone so I kind of snapped at him. I should go in and apologize." Mattie got back on her feet and started to turn but stopped. "You won't tell the guys about this will you? I don't think they would be too happy."  
  
"I won't tell if ya don't want me ta."  
  
"Thank you, Sapph," said Mattie as she pulled her into a hug.  
  
"No problem," said Sapphire on a laugh.  
  
Mattie turned and skipped inside in search of Jack Cowboy Kelly.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ Okay that's the last chappie for today...Please REVIEW and check out my story "Past"...after you review this that is... Hope you enjoyed it....  
  
~Molly 


	6. Forgiveness

Forgiveness.....  
  
Mattie entered Tibby's for the second time in 10 minutes and walked cautiously over to Jack..  
  
"I wouldn't do dat," warned Itey as he grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
Mattie snatched her arm away and glared. "No you probably wouldn't." She continued to Jack's booth with many stunned gazes watching and several slacked jaws. "Jack," she said quietly. No response. "Jack, I need to talk to you."  
  
Jack scowled at her as he looked up from his plate of untouched food. " I sorta want ta be alone."  
  
Mattie winced as her own words slapped her in the face. She took a deep breath and sat down opposite of Jack, despite his scowl. "Well, then you'll have to be alone with me sitting right here."  
  
"I don't wanna talk, Mattie," Jack looked back down at his food, still scowling.  
  
"Then I'll talk. All you need to do is listen," she said with a hint of impatience. Jack kept staring at his food but he wasn't scowling anymore. Taking that as a sign of having his complete attention, she continued, "I just want to say that I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I had some problems with...a customer and I was pretty upset. I know that's no reason to snap at someone who's been nothing but a great friend to me."  
  
Jack looked up into Mattie's eyes and studied her. Mattie shifted uneasily under his all-knowing gaze and looked away. *She's hidin' somet'ing,* thought Jack skeptically.  
  
"Mattie, ya can trust me," he said quietly but firmly. "Don't be afraid ta tell me anyt'ing."  
  
Mattie's gaze snapped back to his quickly. She stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say in response to his all too discerning stare.  
  
Jack smiled suddenly and leaned forward to start shoveling food into his mouth. Mattie watched for a minute and then stood up to go to where Sapph, Race, Mush, and KidBlink were sitting. As she began to walk away, she felt a hand rest on her arm and stopped.  
  
"Ya can sit 'ere, Mattie," said Jack as he looked up at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I promise not ta bite ya. At least not taday."  
  
Mattie laughed softly as she rolled her eyes at him. She sat back down and waved a waiter over so she could order. Mattie relaxed as Jack began to talk about the day's headlines.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ I'm sorry this is so short but don't worry cause I put in another chappie to make up for it. The next chappie is pretty long but worth it. I'll do shout-outs in the next chappie too so read on and Please REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	7. What's In A Name?

What's In A Name?...  
  
Mattie walked down the steps carrying her stack of papers. As she walked by a group of newsboys, she felt a hand grab her butt. Eyes widening in surprise and anger, she stopped and turned abruptly. Dropping her papers, she swung her fist and it connected with the offender's jaw.  
  
She watched as he hit the ground with a satisfying thud. "No one touches my a** without my permission you bastard!"  
  
By this time every newsie's attention was on Mattie and her assaulter. Jack approached slowly and reached out a hand to the fallen newsie.  
  
"Spot, what did ya do ta 'er?," asked Jack as he helped Spot Conlon to stand up. He kept his eyes on Mattie as if waiting for her to attack them.  
  
Spot rubbed his jaw as he stared at Mattie incredulously. "Geez, can't a guy ask a question anymore?"  
  
"Not when he's grabbin' my a**!," shouted Mattie angrily.  
  
Spot shrugged and tried to smirk but winced in pain. "It was da only way I could t'ink ta stop ya, tempest."  
  
"Next time you might try calling my name. It's Mattie," She bent down and began to gather her papers together. When an extra pair of hands began to help her, she looked up into crystal blue eyes. She leaned back on her heels and realized with a grimace just whose eyes they belonged to.  
  
She scowled as she grabbed her papers roughly from Spot's hands. She added it to the pile she had gathered and stood up in one fluid motion. She began to tturn and leave, but Spot's laughter stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"She's got quite a temper, Jacky-boy," Spot said with a smirk. "Got a newsie name fer 'er yet?"  
  
Jack looked confused but answered anyway, "Uh...not yet. Ya 'ave one in mind?"  
  
"Fellas, meet Tempest," Spot anounced to everyone as he turned to meet all eyes, as if challenging them to defy him. Applause and cheers erupted immediately. Spot turned back with a triumphant smirk.  
  
*Oh good job, guys. Inflate that already suffocatingly big ego of his,* thought Mattie/Tempest as she rolled her eyes. "What if I don't like the name 'Tempest'?"  
  
Spot's smirk turned into a frown and his eyes threw sparks at Tempest. *No one challenges Spot Conlon,* he thought. ((A.N. Dude's talking about himself in 3rd person! What a psycho!!...Like Molly..*cough cough* I mean me...heh heh....)) "Ya don't 'ave ta like it. It's yer name anyways."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because Spot Conlon, the most respected and famous newsie in all New York and practically everywhere else, said so."  
  
"Oh God, now he's talking about himself in the 3rd person," Tempest looked at the other newsies as she talked. "I think he's losing it, boys." Tempest brought her hand up and twirled her index finger in circles as she crossed her eyes in demonstration.  
  
The newsies couldn't help but laugh at Tempest's actions, causing Spot to get even angrier. His quelling look swept over all the newsies, silencing them instantly. Tempest was laughing so hard she was doubled over and had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her laughter died down gradually as she realized that she was the only one laughing.  
  
"What?,' she asked as everyone stared at her. "I, at least, think it's hilarious."  
  
"Well..Sp...I don't," said Spot in a authoritative voice.  
  
"You weren't supposed to find it funny, Spotty dear," she said in a sugary sweet voice with an equally sweet smile. She then turned and began to walk away.  
  
"B****!," Spot called after her.  
  
"What did ya say, Conlon?," asked Sapphire angrily as she came forward. She had a glare on her face that promised Spot a slow and torturous death.  
  
Tempest turned to face Spot with an identical glare, "I believe he just called me a b****, but you know what? He's right. I am a b**** and I like it. I don't give a d*** whether you like it or not, Conlon. DEAL WITH IT!!"  
  
Spot's jaw dropped in shock for a moment before he slammed it shut and turned around, muttering a 'whatever'. Then he walked away.  
  
Clapping could then be heard in the silent Distribution Center. Heads turned to see Oscar applauding entusiastically. He then began to laugh so hard he didn't notice Tempest approaching him. His laughter and applause were cut short as his head snapped to the side. He lifted his hand to cover the quickly forming handprint on his cheek. He turned his head back and finally noticed Tempest as she brought her hand back down slowly.  
  
"That was for being an a**hole," she declared before turning around and walking away.  
  
"What da h***?!," cried Oscar but Tempest just kept walking. Oscar turned quickly in anger and almost ran straight into Sapphire.  
  
"I t'ink we need ta talk Oscar. Now!," she ordered right before turning and storming off to an alley. Oscar knew from the look on her face not to disobey her, so he followed.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ Hope you liked this chappie cause it sure was fun to write out.....haha.....Please REVIEW!!! I was going to combine the last two chappies but this one was long enough by itself that I decided against it. Okay here's the shout-outs!!!!  
  
Sapphy~ Don't worry you'll have your chance with Oscar in the next chappie...hehe...^_^ That should be fun to write....oh well... update soon Sapphy cause I want to know what happens in your stories.....Oh and I was thinking that the other person could be Specs cause Skitts and Specs are around each other a lot in the movie...or at least that it what my extensive 'research' showed...haha....Well let me know what you decide....Lots of Love......  
  
Cerridwen~ Hey...Glad you like my story..Hope you like this chappie...CTB!!  
  
danielle~ Here's your update....I'm sorry it took a while but I just finished writing this chappie yesterday so I couldn't upload it until today.....Don't be mad at me!!! Hope you like these chappies....  
  
Cadense~ Thanks for the compliment. A lot of people are surprised about the choice of couple but after talking to Sapphy about her one story it was just an idea that haunted me until I started writing it out....Hope you like these chappies... secret Delancey urges, huh?....hmmm..interesting...  
  
Miss PunK~ I'm glad you're enjoying this story.... I give all credit for this story to Sapphire considering she was the one who got the idea in my head but thank you for the compliment. I hope you like these chappies.  
  
kellyanne~ Hahahahaha....I love reading your reviews over and over again because they are hilarious....Question: Could you write a Oscar/Jake story...I don't care if it's fluff or not I'm just interested in finding out what you could come up with....haha...Well hope you enjoyed these chappies I can't wait until your next review...  
  
~Molly 


	8. Confrontation

Confrontation....  
  
Oscar followed Sapphire cautiously into the alley. *Oh s***,* thought Oscar when he finally saw the expression on Sapphire's face or rather the lack of expression. It didn't look promising for him.  
  
"What's goin' on between you and Mattie, Oscar?," demanded Sapphire.  
  
Oscar was taken aback by the question. "Uh...obviously ya weren't paying attention ta what jist 'appened. You know she jist hit me and called me an a**hole." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the brick building.  
  
"She told me about da kiss," Sapphire grounded out as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Oscar's lips made an 'o' before he dropped his head. He was silent a moment before he simply replied, "Dat...kiss should've never happened."  
  
"But it did happen," she stated flatly.  
  
"Dammit ya sound jist like Mattie," he snapped. "Why don't you two jist understand dat it was a mistake dat I regret?"  
  
"Oh so now she's a mistake ta ya?," asked Sapphire as her eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Yes...no....s***, I dunno," replied Oscar exasperated.  
  
Sapphire watched Oscar's expression for a second and then smiled slowly. "So ya like 'er dat much? Yer jist scared ta admit it. Yer afraid dat she'll be like me and turn ya down. Ya know, you can't let one rejection tear you down. It's not fair to Mattie that just because I don't think about you in that way, you've sworn off love forever." She smiled again and added jokingly, "Personally I'm not that important ta fret ovea anyway."  
  
Oscar pushed off the wall with his foot and stalked out of the alley. Sapphire watched in shock as he disappeared. *Should've hit him while I had the chance. Might've knocked some sense inta him,* she thought angrily.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ I finally figured out how to write out this chappie and the next one....(I know this one is kinda short but yeah)...I don't have the next one done yet but it is called.....dun dun dun 'The Trouble Starts..." ....We're going to learn a little more about what Jack is thinking....hahaha....Well please REVIEW...It gives me encouragement to write faster....haha...Time for shout-outs......  
  
Sapphy~ I hope you liked how I wrote you in....I'm sorry I didn't have you hit him though..... He deserves it....grrrr....haha but he's so cute....*bows and curtsies* You and I handled ourselves well when it came to Spot being an a**hole....Well let me know when you have another chappie done on one of your stories!!!!! Lots of Love.....  
  
danielle~ I am so glad you love how it's turning out.....I'm also glad you could never hate me....It's good to know that whatever happens there will be at least one person who won't hate me...^_^ ....Hope you like this chappie...I'll update soon....  
  
kellyanne~ LOBSTER GIRL!!!!! hehe....I loved reading your long review it made me feel so special!!!!...haha....I can't wait until you put up that Jake/Oscar story.....and yes kudos is the correct word...hehe...I am glad someone got a laugh out of my author's note about Spot being a psycho like me...haha...Well I'm sorry there hasn't been any Oscar-sexiness in my chappies lately...probably not in the next one either...*hides behind her computer chair* Don't be mad!!! I'll work on it....lol...Hope you like this chappie....I can't wait to read your review!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	9. The Trouble Starts

Hey...I am just writing this author's note to say that the below song "That's The Way It Is" by LFO does not belong to me....I know it's a modern day song but I just feel that the lyrics go with what Tempest is feeling....So please don't get upset about the use of a present day song.....Thanks~Molly  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
The Trouble Starts...  
  
Tempest hummed softly to herself, trying to calm herself. "I don't wanna shout And I don't wanna scream And I don't wanna talk all night about these stupid things Because it's like that And that's the way it is....," she sang softly.  
  
She jumped at the 'ahem' she heard behind her. She turned abruptly to find Jack standing there, shuffling his feet with his hands in his pockets. She smacked his arm a little too hard.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!!," she snapped.  
  
"Ow! Okay, okay. I didn't t'ink ya'd get so mad 'bout it," he said as he rubbed his arm. Then his eyes began to twinkle like they had in the restaurant. "I didn't know you would jump so high either."  
  
Tempest felt herself blushing and cursed the bright sun. She turned away from Jack quickly and began striding away but his long legs caught up with her quickly. Still she didn't look over at him.  
  
"I'se sorry if I upset ya, Mattie. I was jist joking around. 'Sides I thought ya was kinda cute jumpin' like dat," he said with a sweet smile.  
  
This time Tempest looked over with a smile. "Oh really Cowboy? You found it cute that you scared me half to death?" She quirked an eyebrow questionly.  
  
"Well....when ya put it dat way...," started Cowboy, trying to change tactics.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...maybe it was jist cute dat ya were singing like ya were...," he tried with a questioning look. He knew not to get on Tempest's bad side.  
  
Tempest burst out laughing at his feeble attempt at covering up. "Nice....try...Cowboy," she said between laughs. Jack quickly joined in on her laughter. He loved hearing her laugh.  
  
"So Cowboy, is there a particular reason you came and scared me?," she asked when they calmed down.  
  
"I..uh...jist t'ought ya might want some company while ya sell." He paused. "I also wanted ta apologize fer how Spot was treatin' ya." He scratched the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable. Tempest began to laugh as she watched him. He turned startled brown eyes towards Tempest, who bit her lip to keep from laughing at his facial expression. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You don't have to apologize for that a**hole," she stated with a grimace as she remembered how cruel Spot had been. "I was laughing Cowboy because you look so cute when you are uncomfortable." She reached up and gently brushed his long sandy brown hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Is dat so, Miss Tempest?," teased Jack as he cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
"Yes, that's so," she murmured. She watched Jack lean forward, closing his eyes. *This is it,* she thought. *He's going to kiss me.*  
  
"Aww...ain't dis sweet?," sneered a voice. Tempest's eyes flew open and she stood frozen. Jack pulled away and glared over her head.  
  
"What do ya want Oscar?," Jack growled, his voice filled with irritation.  
  
"Oh, da same t'ing you want Cowboy. Jist some fun wid da local whores." Jack's body tensed at the insult but Tempest spun around and lashed out before he could.  
  
"Why don't you go screw yourself, Oscar? Or better yet, why don't you take out your sexual frustration on your brother? I'm sure the moron would enjoy it," Tempest spat out.  
  
Oscar stalked up to her and got within inches of her face. "I told ya before not ta insult my bruddea."  
  
Jack pushed Tempest behind him before she could reply and grabbed Oscar by the front of his shirt. "If I evea see ya talk ta my goil like dat again ya'll wish ya 'ad never met da Cowboy and Tempest. Now scram Oscar." He pushed Oscar away from him.  
  
Oscar raised his hands in mock defense as he slowly backed up. "Guess Sapphire's speech was all a joke, huh Tempest? Dis ain't ovea Cowboy." He turned and stormed off down the street.  
  
"What was he talkin' 'bout? What speech?," asked Jack as he turned to face Tempest.  
  
"I'm not sure but I have an idea. Where does Sapph sell?," she asked before hitting herself in the head. She turned quickly. "How stupid am I? She's at the tracks with Race."  
  
Jack watched her take off for the tracks. He shook his head, not understanding what was happening. One minute he was going to kiss her and the next he was watching her run off. Then a thought hit him. *Did I jist call 'er my goil in front of Oscar?*  
  
He shook his head once more and then headed off to Tibby's hoping to run into KidBlink so that he could get some advice.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey again~ I hope you liked this chappie...Please REVIEW and tell me what you think....The next chappie isn't written yet but in it Tempest is going to confront Sapphire while Oscar deals with his own issues.....I'll work on a name for it later...Oh and if anyone has any ideas for my story I am willing to listen....Just review and tell me your idea!!!.......Now for shout-outs!!!!  
  
Sapphy~ hahaha...I have no clue what glomping is but thanks....I'm sorry you didn't get to sock Oscar but I'm hoping to use the next chappie to explain what Oscar is thinking....Sorry it took me a little longer then I expected to write this...I give myself a week to write two more chappies for this story....Aug 10th to the 15th I will be away at Slippery Rock University for band camp ((Yeah...I'm a band fag...Not my words but the words of strangers..haha)) Lots of Love....  
  
kellyanne~ ANNA BANANA!!!....haha...You're beginning to inflate my head with your wonderful reviews that are full of praise....No you cannot have Oscar *sticks out tongue as she pushes Oscar behind her* haha...Then again I can't let you have Race either...He belongs to Sapphy...Sorry but I'll let you have any other newsie you want...Promise.....At least you found a little Oscar sexiness in the last chappie...hehe...Okay well I can't wait for your new Oscar/Jake fanfic!!! Review soon!!!  
  
Miss PunK~ Glad you love the story...Hope you like this chappie....And yes Oscar is really REALLY cute!!!...haha...He's so fun to write about...  
  
~Molly 


	10. What's Important

Hey~ First thing I would like you to read is my apology for not updating sooner... I had so much trouble trying to write this chappie and then on Sunday I went to Band Camp and didn't come back until late Friday. Yesterday I was called into work and couldn't finish typing and uploading then. So finally without further ado.....  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
What's Important.......  
  
Tempest walked cautiously inside Sheepshead Races. It was her first time ever being inside. The sights and sounds of the crowd was a bit overwhelming at first. Then she spotted them. *Oh s***, I just had to find them while they're snogging,* she thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
She walked over to them and stood there for an awkward moment. She rolled her eyes again before letting out a loud 'ahem.' No response. She began coughing loudly which startled one nervous looking middle-age woman who started pounding her on the back. Tempest quickly stopped coughing and thanked the lady. *My back's going to be sore tonight,* she thought.  
  
"SAPPHIRE AND RACETRACK WILL YOU STOP PLAYING TONSIL HOCKEY LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TALK TO YOU!," she yelled angrily. Sapphire pulled away slowly from an irritated Race. Sapphire looked ready to pounce on someone. When she realized who it was, she instantly relaxed but then noticed the look of anger on Tempest's face.  
  
"What's wron', hun?," she asked worriedly.  
  
"What the h*** did you tell Oscar and why were you talking to him?," she raged.  
  
"Whoa. All I did was confront 'im about da kiss," said Sapphire confused.  
  
"I never asked you to talk to him," stated Tempest calmly.  
  
"Are ya really mad dat I talked ta 'im?"  
  
"No I just...well it's kinda strange since we haven't known each other that long., but I am glad to know I have someone looking out for me." Tempest smiled shyly and started shifting her weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Newsies look out fer each oddea," annouced Race. "But what exactly 'appened 'tween you and Oscar. I don't t'ink anyone told me about it."  
  
"Oh nothin' happened. Dey kissed. He refuses ta admit he likes her while she refuses ta admit she wants his sexy body."  
  
"I do not want his...his...body!," cried a flustered Tempest with hands on hips and her face red with embarrassment.  
  
"See I told you she won't admit it," she said as she turned to Race with one eyebrow cocked and a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Ugh, this is serious Sapphire," growled Tempest.  
  
"Wait, how did ya even know I talked ta 'im?"  
  
"I t'ink I'll take dis moment ta put an egg in my shoe and beat it." ((A.N. Yeah it's lame but purely Race)) Race pulled Sapphire into a quick kiss and then slid her off his lap and walked over to watch the race.  
  
"Okay where were we?," asked Tempest as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"Ya were about ta tell me how ya knew I talked ta him," pushed Sapphire.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well I was..talking to Jack and Oscar comes up and interrupts us. Jack gets mad and asks him what he wants. Oscar sneers and says he wants what Jack wants. Just some fun with one of the local whores."  
  
"He said what about you?," cried Sapphire in disbelief.  
  
"He said he wanted some fun with one of the local whores," repeated Tempest. "Don't worry I told him to go screw himself or to take his sexual frustration out on Morris."  
  
Sapphire started laughing at this information. Race looked over at her laughter and joined the two girls. "So what did I miss as I was watchin' da race?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Oscar called Mattie a whore and she told him to go screw himself or his bruddea. I still t'ink ya should've hit 'im."  
  
Race sat down next to Sapphire and put his arm around her. "No wondea da bum never 'as a goil. 'E's too busy insultin' dem ta use da ole Delancey charm. Dat's why Sapphy picked me."  
  
"Actually Oscar is quite da charmer when 'e wants ta be. More charmin' den you," stated Sapphire with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Race unwrapped his arm and looked at Sapphire with a mixture of surprise and disgust. Sapphire couldn't contain her laughter or her innocent look anymore. Tempest began laughing too. Race just looked as if he had been betrayed.  
  
"Race, ya know I was jist kiddin', right?," Sapphire asked when she could control herself again. "'Sides you are a WAY better kisser den Oscar was."  
  
Race smiled and then leaned forward as if to prove her statement. Tempest turned away for a moment, feeling a stab of jealousy run through her.  
  
"So Tempest ya never told us what Oscar said ta yer insult," said Sapphire. Tempest relayed all the details to the conversation up to Jack defending her. "Did I 'ear ya right? Did you say Jack called you his goil?"  
  
Tempest nodded and then realized herself what that implied. Her eyes widened in shock. "Did I happen to tell you what Jack and I were about to do when Oscar came by?"  
  
"No, what were you about ta do?," asked Sapphire curiously.  
  
"We were about to kiss," said Tempest as if it were no big deal. Race and Sapphire's faces were in identical shock. "What?"  
  
"He 'asn't liked many goils since Sarah and da Jacobs' moved away a couple months ago. Anyways dat's not important. What's important is whether ya like Jack or not? So...do you?," asked Sapphire.  
  
"Well...."  
  
~***~***~***~***~Meanwhile at Tibby's~***~***~***~***~  
  
"So what do ya t'ink Kid?," asked Jack cautiosly.  
  
"You like Tempest," stated Blink as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "A lot."  
  
"No I don't like Tempest," Jack protested. "Ya know it's probably jist the fact that I miss Sarah. It has ta be. I loved Sarah. Still do."  
  
Blink smiled sadly, still unconvinced. "Sure Jack. Ya jist miss 'avin' Sarah around. Be careful though. I hear Tempest 'as quite the right hook."  
  
"Dat she does Kid," Jack said on a laugh. "Spot's got da bruise ta prove it."  
  
Just then Tempest, Sapphire, and Race walked in. Jack turned and caught Tempest's eyes with his. Tempest quickly broke eye contact and sat down in a booth with Race, Sapphire, and Mush on the other side of the restaurant. Jack sighed heavily as he turned back to his food.  
  
He looked up to see Blink grinning from ear to ear. "What's da mattea?"  
  
"Ya jist proved yerself wrong, Cowboy." Blink began to chuckle. "So very wrong."  
  
"Shut up KidBlink," smapped Jack. "Ya don't know what yer talkin' about." Blink just began to laugh harder.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey...WHEW!!!! That took a lot of time and thought to write. Next chappie: Oscar's thoughts are revealed along with a brotherly wrestling match...hehehe.....  
  
Coming Soon::::: Brotherly Love  
  
~Molly 


	11. Brotherly Love

Hey everyone~ I know you must be getting sick of me taking so long in my updates but this time my modem was screwed up and my non-internet-using parents decided not to get it fixed for a couple weeks.....GRRR!!!!!...but as you can see I'm back on finally!!! Woo-hoo!!!! Okay now like I promised this chappie has some brotherly 'love' in it....  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Brotherly Love....  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," chanted Oscar as he hit his head off the brick wall repeatedly.  
  
"Now don't be so hard on yerself lil' bruddea. I already knew ya was stupid," joked Morris as he walked to where Oscar stood.  
  
"I may be lackin' in brains but I at least still have my looks. You don't have either, Moron."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Dick."  
  
"A**hole."  
  
"Bastard," hissed Oscar.  
  
"I'm not da bastard you are," growled Morris as he sent his fist flying. In his haste he miscalculated and missed Oscar's face by a mile. Oscar judged correctly and punched Morris hard in his stomach. Then he kicked Morris's legs out from under him. Morris fell flat on his back. He quickly recovered and kicked Oscar in the back of his calves, causing him to fall face forward.  
  
"Why you son of a b****!," cried Oscar as he attacked Morris.  
  
"Don't insult me muddea. Jist because Pops went and got yer slut of a muddea pregnant doesn't give ya da right ta call my mom a b****," yelled Morris as he rolled them so he could punch Oscar.  
  
"What da h*** is goin' on here?," yelled a feminine voice.  
  
Morris froze in mid-punch and both turned their heads towards a very frustrated-looking Tempest. Tempest stomped over and gave Morris a firm push which sent him tumbling off Oscar. Oscar attempted to get up but Tempest pushed him back down with her fist to his chest.  
  
"I asked a question boys," she hissed.  
  
"Nuttin', we'se jist showin' some brotherly love," said Morris quickly.  
  
Tempest rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips before looking down at Oscar. She then took her foot off his chest and let him stand up.  
  
"Brotherly love, huh? That's why Morris was about to give you a nice shiner?," she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Morris leave us now," Oscar ordered without looking away from Tempest's eyes. "NOW!!," he added when Morris hadn't moved. Morris, feeling the tension, ran from the alley.  
  
"What are ya doin' 'ere anyways?," asked Oscar.  
  
"I heard the shouts from the street and came to check it out. Why were you fighting?"  
  
"None of yer d*** business," he snarled. "I don't answer ta sluts."  
  
Tempest reacted by sending her fist into his stomach. Oscar doubled over in pain and felt his eyes water.  
  
"You bastard! I don't know why I even try to be friends with you. You insult me at every turn and kiss me like you feel something for me but then ignore everything," Tempest stormed.  
  
"It ain't too easy bein' ...friends...with you either. You taunt me and try all you can to ruin my reputation. You make me feel things I don't wanna feel. Den ya push all yer opinions and ...feelings on me. Ya have yer friends talk ta me and when I finally have it figured out I find you with Jack." His eyes were narrowed and his face red with fury.  
  
Tempest glared back at Oscar. "I didn't ask Sapph to talk to you. She did it because she obviously was worried about me. She actually cares about my feelings unlike some people I know."  
  
"Yeah well if ya cared about mine ya wouldn't have been wid Jack," he snapped as he turned away from her.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She paused. "You know what? Nevermind, I'm tired of this game. I give up. I don't know you. You don't know me. Nothing ever happened." She spun on her heel and strode away.  
  
Oscar let his head drop. *I'm so stupid,* he thought. *I'm too scared ta tell 'er I like 'er. Now I've lost 'er fer good.*  
  
"I'm seeing a pattern," he muttered as he rubbed his hand over his stomach. He walked slowly out of the alley with his hands in his pockets and his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Okay just to make up for the long time away I am posting up three chappies at once!!! How exciting right??? Now I am going to wait until the last of these three chappies to do shout-outs so ...yeah. The next chappie..."A Choice is Made....." .........It's going to bring another twist to the story...hehehe...I love twists....Muahahaha 


	12. A Choice Is Made

Disclaimer:: In this chappie I have included some lyrics from the song 'Sorrow' by Box Car Racer....Yeah it's a modern song and all but I think it fits my story so ..yeah...Don't complain about the times conflicting cause I seriously don't care about that. It's my story...Deal with it. Also I figure I need to say that the newsies are not mine...yadda yadda..except for my character Mattie/Tempest...and Sapphy's character Sapphire....yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah....now to the important part...  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
A Choice is Made.....  
  
Tempest strode into the lodging house, scaring Kloppman with her sudden appearance.  
  
"What are ya....," Kloppman was cut off as Tempest raced up the steps two at a time. Kloppman sighed for he was used to dealing with the tempers of the newsies. He waited expectantly for a door slam or something to be thrown but only silence greeted him.  
  
Of all the things he had heard before, this silence scared him the most. Just as he was about to go up and check on her, he heard another person enter. "Cowboy? What are ya doin' 'ere so eoily?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Didn't feel like sellin' da evenin' edition." Jack headed for the steps but stopped and turned back around. "When Tempest comes in, let me know."  
  
"She's already upstairs. She came in all angry and went upstairs." Kloppman paused. "She ain't thrown a thing dough Cowboy. I'se worried. Its been way too quiet."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow in shock. "I'll check on her Klopp. Don't worry." Jack turned toward the staircase once again but this time slightly apprehensive.  
  
He slowly trudged up the steps. It seemed to take forever but Jack finally reached the door to the bunkroom. Everything was silent. As he began to slowly open the door, he could hear an almost imperceptible noise. He slipped inside and looked around, spotting Tempest lying on her bed.  
  
He tiptoed closer and the sound grew louder. By the time he reached her bed, he could make out the lyrics she was singing.  
  
"I'm sorry Please forgive me Believe me if you would," she sang softly with her eyes squeexed shut.  
  
"Mattie, you okay?," asked Jack softly/  
  
Tempest's eyes shot open. "What the h***? How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Just a minute or two. Are you okay? Klopp said ya came in pretty upset."  
  
"I'm fine," said Tempest as she stood up and walked over to the window. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
  
"I dunno. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Jack. Just leave me be, okay?," she snapped as she turned to face him.  
  
"I'm not leaving. You're lying ta me," he said defensively as he felt his own temper rise. "As your leader, I order ya ta tell me why yer actin' like a b****."  
  
Tempest breathed in sharply and then stormed up to Jack. She glared up at him for he was a good 6 inches taller. "Listen here Jack Kelly. First off, as my leader, you should understand AND respect my wish for privacy. Second off, I have the right ta act like a b**** whenever the mood strikes me. So just get over it."  
  
Jack quickly changed tactics. Bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, he looked into her eyes. "I'se jist worried about ya, Mattie."  
  
Tempest looked down at the ground, her temper vanishing. "I know Jack. I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
"That's okay. We don't have ta talk," Jack said as his gaze drifted to her lips.  
  
Tempest looked up quickly at his words. She watched as Jack leaned in closer. His lips met her in a gentle kiss. He moved his lips over hers slowly, lovingly.  
  
He pulled away and looked into Tempest's eyes. This was right. He knew what he wanted. Not Sarah but Mattie, his little tempest. He smiled at her.  
  
Tempest searched his eyes and knew his thoughts. She grinned back meekly. She knew what she wanted now and nothing was going to stop her from getting it. "Jack, I..."  
  
He kissed her into silence, making this kiss a little bit deeper. He didn't want her to say anything yet. Everything was perfect in this moment with her.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey everyone...Please REVIEW!!! Oh and don't think this is over yet....Muahahaha...I'm not done. ....You don't know...even I don't know...what could happen....Okay I know what is happening in the next chappie but...yeah...anyways head on to ....A Surprise Visit....hahaha  
  
~Molly 


	13. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer::: In this chappie I am using some lyrics from "Perfect" by Simple Plan....so they aren't mine...yadda yadda...blah blah...You don't want to sue me because I don't have very much money. ...On to the part you want to actually read.....  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Surprise Visit.....  
  
A lone figure entered the Newsboys Lodging House. Removing her hat, the woman looked around curiously. Kloppman looked up from his book of ledgers and studied her. He could tell she was middle-class by the dress she was wearing.  
  
"'Scuse me miss but are ya lost?," he asked.  
  
Startled the blonde-haired woman turned big grey-green eyes to Kloppman. "No, I think I'm in the right place. Is there a Matilda Miller staying here? She goes by Mattie."  
  
Kloppman, unsure of who she was, hesitated a moment. "No dere ain't a Mattie here, ma'am."  
  
"I need to find her, she's my sister," pleaded the woman. "My name's Megan Miller."  
  
"I..."  
  
"It's okay Kloppman. She's telling the truth," interrupted Tempest. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I spotted you leaving Tabby's or something like that..."  
  
"Tibby's," Tempest provided as she continued down the stairs to face her sister.  
  
"Tibby's," Megan repeated off-handedly. "I tried to acquire your attention but you were off in your own little world again. So I stopped a newsboy before he entered. I gained your location from him."  
  
"Which newsie?," Tempest asked skeptically.  
  
"I do not know his name but he carried a cane and slingshot," Megan answered calmly.  
  
"Spot Conlon," stated Tempest icily. "It figures he would tell a stranger my whereabouts."  
  
"He was quite the gentleman."  
  
"I bet he was. Why were ya lookin' fer me in da foist place?," said Tempest, adopting the Newsie accent.  
  
"Stop speaking like a common street rat," chided Megan  
  
"Den stop talkin' like a hoity-toity b****," snapped Tempest.  
  
"This is how I have always spoken."  
  
"Dis is how da newsies, my friends, talk."  
  
"That does not mean that you have to speak in a similar way, Matilda."  
  
"Da name's Tempest and I talk how I want ta." Tempest folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You are Matilda Miller, my sister. You are not like these street rats," she gritted as she clenched her fists at her side.  
  
"Dose street rats are my friends Megan! No we weren't born in da same CLASS but dey understand and accept me bettea den me own sista can."  
  
"That is not true."  
  
"Oh, it's true alright." Tempest took a breath. "Now why are ya 'ere?"  
  
"I came to take you back to the apartment. The streets are obviously no place for you of all people."  
  
"What is dat supposed ta mean? Me of all people?"  
  
"You are an impressionable young girl. You need to be around people who will not encourage falsehoods and thievery from you."  
  
"First off, you are only two years older than me so stop patronizing me. Second off, my FRIENDS are not liars OR thieves. They may 'improve' the truth a little and they may borrow once in awhile but they are just doing what they can to survive."  
  
"You make their crimes sound noble," hissed Megan.  
  
"No Megan, you make their struggle sound criminal. I'm not going with you. This is my home now and they are my family." Cheers and applause erupted as he finished talking. Tempest looked around to see that most of the newsies had returned from selling and heard some of her speech. "Leave Megan. You aren't welcome here if you can't accept your new family."  
  
Megan lifted her chin defiantly and straightened her shoulders before turning and literally pushing her way through the cheering newsies to the door.  
  
Sapphire pushed her way to Tempest and attacked her with a huge hug, almost causing them to topple to the floor. "Welcome ta da family, Mattie!!," she cried.  
  
Tempest laughed at her friend's happiness despite the raging emotions she felt inside. "Thanks," she said simply. Tempest pulled out of Sapph's grip and tried to make her way to the stairs. An overwhelming need for some alone time taking over. Tempest hugged and smiled at each newsie as she passed them.  
  
Finally, she made it to the steps. Sending a smile over her shoulder so they wouldn't worry, she rushed up the steps. Once there she didn't slow down as she went the bunkroom straight to the fire escape and up to the roof. A song filled her thoughts.  
  
"I try not to think about the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away And feels like you don't care anymore You know I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright," she sang as her mind tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts. She paused as she looked out over Manhattan. "Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you But you don't understand."  
  
Tempest fell to her knees. Muttering she said, "You never did understand, Megan." She felt an arm come around her shoulders as someone sat down beside her. She looked over at Sapphire who looked worried.  
  
"You know she'll never understand me," Tempest said as she looked out over Manhattan again.  
  
"Sometimes, Mattie, the people who love us the most have a hard time understandin'. She thinks she's lookin' out fer yer best interests, but her judgement's just clouded. Wouldn't yers be if yer sister jilted ya and considered a bunch of streetrats family more so than you?," she said with a wink. "She only wants the best fer ya, Mattie and she wants ta be a part of it all." She paused. "Wow, that was really cheesy."  
  
Tempest laughed. "Yeah, it was."  
  
"Hey!," Sapph cried in mock hurt.  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Better be just kidding," she mumbled.  
  
Tempest just shook her head and laughed harder. Sapph stood up and helped Tempest to her feet. "You ready to go back inside?"  
  
"Not yet, Sapph. I just need a little bit longer." Tempest smiled reassuringly and watched as Sapph went back down to the bunkroom. Still listening to the music in her head she sang, "Cause we lost it all And nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect." She wiped a tear from her eyes and turned to go back down to the bunkroom.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey ....Please REVIEW!!!! Thanks to Sapphy, Lyra Torg, Moonlights Sundance, MLH, kellyanne, and ....of course....my most loyal reviewer ...*drum roll*...danielle.  
  
danielle please forgive me for taking so long. I honestly couldn't get on the net to upload.....  
  
I am working on the next chappie but it has no title yet....Believe me though it will be tons of fun...hehehe  
  
~Molly 


	14. Senseless Walking Leads to Confessions

Senseless Walking Leads To Confessions........  
  
The next day, Tempest decided not to sell. She had too much to think about. She walked around aimlessly, not noticing anything about her surroundings. That is, until she walked head on into something or someone. She almost fell to the ground but a hand reached out and grabbed her waist. Looking up, she stifled a groan. Of all the times to run into him, she had to do it now.  
  
"Heya, Tempest, walk much lately?," Spot Conlon giggled at his own joke. Yes, he giggled. Just like a little girl. Tempest couldn't believe that such an egotistical bastard could giggle like that. It would've been funny if it had happened at any other time.  
  
"Let me go, ya idiot," she growled as she pushed him away with all her strength, almost falling again in the process.  
  
"Don't get mad at me, dollface. I was jist helpin' a damsel in distress,:" he said suavely.  
  
"Like h***, you were helping a damsel in distress. Apparently, you weren't watching where you were walking either so at least know you are somewhat to blame."  
  
"Look, red.....," started Spot as he pointed an accusing finger toward Tempest.  
  
"Spot, now isn't such a great time for an arguement. Although if you check in on me in a couple days or if you make an appointment, maybe then I'll be up to fighting with you." She began to walk around Spot but she stopped and faced him once again. "Why did you tell a stranger where I was?"  
  
Spot's face was full of shock for but an instant and then it became cold and expressionless. "Da lady said ya were her sister."  
  
"She could've been lying."  
  
"She could've but I can tell by yer anger she wasn't," Spot smirked at his own ability to decipher Tempest's moods.  
  
"Ugh. I can't deal with you right now." Tempest walked around Spot and tried to storm off.  
  
She tried but Spot wouldn't let her go that easily. "From what I hear yer always in fer a good fight, so what happened?"  
  
"Why should I tell you of all people?" Tempest kept her strides long and fast causing Spot to do the same but she kept looking straight ahead.  
  
"'Cause ya 'ave absolutely no clue where ya are right now and will 'ave ta resort ta lookin' at me and asking fer my help," he said confidently.  
  
Tempest stopped sddenly at his words and looked around. *Holy s***, he isn't kidding,* she thought as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She turned to find Spot leaned up against the side of a nearby building. "Spot, where am I?," she asked accusingly as she approached him.  
  
"In a lovely place I call 'ome. Which makes me ask: 'ow did ya not notice you walked over a bridge?" He paused. "Or did ya swim over? No ya couldn't 'ave done dat," he added as he gave her a once-over. "Yer hair and clothes are too dry fer dat. Besides yer a prim and proper lady like yer sister, ain't ya?"  
  
Tempest's fist shot out into Spot's stomach before either could even think about it. "Don't you dare talk about my sister ever again or I'll make sure you can never satisfy a woman again. That's if you ever did satisfy one."  
  
Spot held his stomach as he glared at Tempest. "So if ya care so much about yer sister den why didn't ya go home wid her?," he grounded out.  
  
"She doesn't understand or accept me like most of the newsies do. We...got in a fight," she admitted as she looked away.  
  
"Seems like yer always fightin' wid someone," stated Spot. "Who are ya fightin' right now?"  
  
"No one unless you consider our...discussion as a fight," said Tempest calmly.  
  
"No, ya were in a fight wid someone...recently but I don't mean yer sister. I'm guessing dere was anuddea arguement recently."  
  
"I...," started Tempest but she wanted to tell him. Tell someone, anyone about it. "Jack," she whispered.  
  
"What?," he leaned forward to hear her.  
  
"I said Jack. I argued with Jack last night. Right before I talked to Megan."  
  
"What happened?," he asked soothingly.  
  
"Jack kissed me. I thought I wanted him to kiss me but I realized I didn't. Jack got angry when I told him I didn't want to be his girl and I don't know how or why but I admitted to Jack about my feelings for Oscar. Then again I think I ruined everything with Oscar but he wouldn't admit that he cares. Maybe he doesn't....," she blurted out. Taking a deep breath, she added," I don't know but I think I may be acting a bit dramatic right now."  
  
"A bit?," asked Spot incredulously.  
  
"I don't know why I'm even telling you this. It's not as if you ever cared or as if we were close friends. Most wouldn't even consider us friends."  
  
"I do care, okay?," said Spot with a glare. "I care 'cause yer a fellow newsie and Newsies protect each othea."  
  
Tempest narrowed her eyes at Spot as she considered his statement. "So we have a truce?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean an understanding."  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess," said Spot as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He spit in his other hand and stuck it out toward Tempest as a peace offering. Instead of taking his hand, Tempest launched herself forward, and flung her arms around Spot's shoulders. Spot moved his one hand timidly, unsure of what to do, and placed it on her back while wiping the other on his pants before doing the same.  
  
"Thanks Spot. This is just what I needed," she whispered before she pulled away. "Someone to just listen." She paused. Showing remorse she added, "I'm sorry about how I reacted the first time we talked but you have to admit you did deserve some of it."  
  
Spot was taken aback by the sincerity in her apology. "I...uh...don't t'ink I deserved da hit in da jaw but I forgive ya."  
  
"Like h*** you didn't need hit in the jaw," said Tempest with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I didn't!," he exclaimed looking very innocent.  
  
"Uh huh, sure," she replied. "Now are you going to show me how to get to the Brooklyn Bridge....or do I have to beat it out of you?"  
  
"As temptin' as dat last part sounds...," he began while rubbing his jaw as if it pained him. "...da bridge is just down dis way," he finished while pointing down the street.  
  
Tempest smiled and began skipping off in the direction he pointed to. Spot had to scramble to keep up until Tempest stopped and began walking normally.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hye everyone~ This chapter was just random writing and became this. I'm not completely happy with how it turned out but I hope you enjoyed it...I know I took a little long updating but it isn't as bad as last time....and to make up for it I have 2 things that will make you happy....First off I have shout-outs!!!!!  
  
MLH~ My lovely lovely sister who left me to go to Grovecity College. I'm glad you like the story...I hope this chapter was worth your wait....Let me know if you think something is missing....  
  
Sapphy~ Don't worry about Oscar....You might recouncile with him....I don't know yet...I hope you like this chappie even though I don't even know if I like it...Let me know if you don't like something....The next three chappies are going to be really good....Sadly this story will end soon....I can't believe it's almost over...Oh well...REVIEW...Lots of Love  
  
sakurayui01~ I'm glad you enjoy the story...and the main character. It makes me happy because I like to make my main characters a little like me...Hope that didn't sound wrong but...yeah...This chappie probably tells you who Mattie DOESN'T end up with..and I am not answering the thing about Jack yet.....Muahahahaha....Please REVIEW!!!!  
  
danielle~ I love reading your reviews even when they are yelling at me to update...You are one of those reviewers that I can always count on for a review....even angry ones but ....oh well....I can't wait to see your review!!!!  
  
Okay people. The next thing I have to tell you is that I am putting up the next three chapters at the same time.....Why? Because they are what I like to call the songfic trilogy.. The chapters deal with the two weeks following this chapter but from three different perspectives.... Obviously each chapter also features a song that somewhat resembles the person's thoughts....Well I'll update as soon as I have those chapters ready....REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	15. Loser in Shining Armor

Disclaimer::: The lyrics used in this chappie are from "Loser" by 3 Doors Down.....I do not claim them in any way, shape, or form.....  
  
Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this updated but I had to write out three chapters for you....I hope you feel they are worth the wait...As you can probably tell by the name of the chappie..this will empathsize Jack's feelings and thoughts in the two weeks following the end of the last chapter.....yadda yadda...blah blah blah....Here we go!!!! Weeee!!!!!.......  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Loser in Shining Armor......  
  
Breathe in right away  
  
Nothing seems to fill this place  
  
I need this everytime  
  
So take your lies get off my case  
  
"Hey, Jack, ya okay? Ya haven't said anythin' since we got here," said Blink with concern filling his voice as they sat at Tibby's.  
  
Jack looked up from his untouched meal. "I'se fine, Kid."  
  
"Ya ain't acting like yer fine," stated Blink.  
  
"I am fine, Kid. Lay off!," Jack grounded out.  
  
Blink raised his hands in self defense. "Whatever you say Jacky-boy." Blink stood and left, not wanting to deal with Jack any longer.  
  
So Jack sat alone at lunch for the third day in a row. He didn't mind though. In all actuality, it is what he preferred right now. He hated the questions. Sure, they did it because they cared but he didn't want to talk about another failure in his love life. First, Sarah left him and now he lost Mattie.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Someday I will find  
  
A love that flows through me like this  
  
This will fall away  
  
This will fall away  
  
A week had passed since she had first come and told him she was staying in Brooklyn. He couldn't believe she chose Oscar over him. A DELANCEY, for crying out loud, over Jack THE COWBOY Kelly. It seemed d*** near impossible.  
  
However, no matter how impossible it seemed, it had still happened. "Who needs a b**** like dat anyways?," he hissed as he pushed his way down the crowded streets of Manhattan.  
  
Lately, Jack's depression had turned to blatant anger. The older newsies tried once in a while to talk to him but were always pushed away. The younger newsies wouldn't even stay in the same room with him unless it was to sleep.  
  
Jack tried telling himself he didn't need her but deep down he knew that he still cared for her and that he missed her. Such information just made him angrier. He pushed through the crowds without even attempting to sell his papers.  
  
"Uf...," came a feminine voice as he roughly pushed past.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"I should hope you would apologize after the treatment you just gave me," scolded the green-eyed blonde.  
  
"Look lady, I said I was sorry. D***, don't get yer panties in a twist," retorted Jack.  
  
"You should not use such foul language in front of a lady," she reprimanded.  
  
"I'll say whatever I d*** well please." Jack glared at her. *She's very pretty when she's offended,* a voice in his head whispered. Jack shook his head at the thought. Turning abruptly, he stalked away from the strnger.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
This is getting old  
  
I can't break these chains that I hold  
  
My body's growing cold  
  
There's nothing left of this mind or my soul  
  
A few days later, Jack's anger had mellowed. He could think of nothing else but the pain he was feeling. He hated it. He wanted her out of his mind. Nothing seemed to work. He even tried talking to KidBlink but it wasn't enough. Nobody seemed to understand what he was going through.  
  
Addiction needs a pacifier  
  
The buzz of this poison is taking me higher  
  
This will fall away  
  
This will fall away  
  
*How could she do this to me? She led me on and .....why should I care? What's so special about her? She's just another girl. A girl with a bad temper. She was always fighting with someone. She was so cute when she was angry, though. She always spoke her mind. But she wants Oscar,* thought Jack. "Not me. I hate what she did, but most of all I hate her.*  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
You're getting closer  
  
To pushing me off of life's little edge  
  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
  
You're getting closer  
  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
  
Cause I'm a loser  
  
Mattie had been gone for a little over two weeks now and Jack was finally over her. He could've cared less if he ever saw her again. He didn't need her. He was happy again.  
  
All of the newsies were relieved to have their leader back even though some were skeptical about whether he really was over Mattie or not. It seemed as though he was but every so often his mind seemed to drift away and he looked hurt and upset.  
  
The rain was beginning to fall on the semi-crowded streets of Manhattan. Jack was selling with Blink today despite the rain. He had come to depend on Blink since the whole thing with Mattie had happened and Blink was content to be there to support his friend and leader.  
  
Suddenly Jack stopped in mid-stride, his eyes focused on something ahead of them. Blink followed his gaze to where Oscar stood in the rain with none other than Mattie.  
  
"S***," Jack yelled as he turned away from the scene.  
  
"Jack, ya okay?," asked Blink, concerned.  
  
Jack began to rub his stinging eyes with the palms of his hands. "I was so sure of it. I was so sure I was over her. Dammit all to h***! I'm such a f***ing loser!" Jack took off down the street. Blink stood there amazed. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with Jack so he watched him go.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Poor Jack! I know exactly what it feels like to think you're over someone and then suddenly, with one glance at them, you realize you aren't. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I fit it to the song well enough. Please REVIEW....and then go on to the next chapter!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	16. Irreparable Damage

Disclaimer::: The lyrics is this chappie are from "From The Damage" by O- Town. I do not claim them in any way, shape, or form......  
  
Okay this chappie is written to show Oscar's thoughts and feelings over the two weeks following the end of chapter 14......  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Irreparable Damage....  
  
This time I'm done with always screwing up  
  
I'm sick of one direction- down  
  
I'm a broken picture frame  
  
My whole world's twisted inside-out  
  
Oscar followed his brother through the newsies crowded outside the gates of the Distribution Center. He paid no attention to the jokes and insults called out to him and Morris. He was numb to it all.  
  
Morris tried defending them by himself but Oscar had always been quicker with the comebacks. However, Oscar had not been his usual self for a couple days. Morris knew that something had happened between Tempest and Oscar but Oscar wouldn't admit to anything. In fact, Oscar hadn't said more than 5 words to anyone.  
  
Oscar went through his usual job of handing the newsies their papers. Just as he had for the last couple days, he scanned the line for Mattie. Once again she was nowhere in sight. *Where could she be?,* he wondered.  
  
"Hey Oscar! Pay attention. I asked fer me hundred papes," snapped Jack.  
  
Oscar quietly counted it out and handed Jack his papers.  
  
"What ya got nuttin' ta say?," taunted Jack. When Oscar still said nothing, Jack added quietly, "And ta t'ink she picked a bastard like you over me."  
  
Oscar watched through narrowed, disbelieving eyes as Jack shot a quick glare and stormed off. Oscar shook his head and went right back to work and thoughts of Mattie.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Sceaming voices like a hurricane  
  
They're telling me to wake up  
  
Get out of bed  
  
Put your feet on the floor  
  
There's fresh air out the door  
  
A few days later, Oscar laid in bed thinking of Mattie. He hadn't seen her in a week. He missed her so much. The way she smiled and laughed. He even missed her quick temper.  
  
"Oscar, get up!," yelled an agitated Morris. "You've missed three days of work already. You can't afford to miss a forth!"  
  
"Get out, Morris!," growled Oscar. Hearing no noise, he added, "Get da h*** out of my room NOW!!"  
  
Morris sighed. He hated when Oscar was in this kind of mood. Oscar had been somewhat like this after Sapphire started going with Race. However, it was a lot worse this time around. *Maybe he really loves Tempest,* thought Morris. "I'm not leavin' ya by yerself again."  
  
Oscar rolled over to look at Morris. "It's not like I'm gonna kill myself!"  
  
"I used ta t'ink ya'd never kill yerself but dammit Oscar I don't know anymore." Morris crumpled his bowler a little as he held it in his hands. "Ya act as if dere's nuttin' left fer ya out dere," he added quietly, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Maybe I act dat way cause it's true," said Oscar as he turned away from the pleading look on Morris' face. "After I lost Sapphire, I thought dat no one else could make me feel da way she did. I mean I loved her. Den Mattie shows up and boom. All of a sudden, all dose feelings...dey came back but it was....different wid Mattie. I didn't know how different until she left. I love her more den I evea loved anyone, including Sapph."  
  
"Whoa," stated Morris, shocked Oscar was even admitting all this to him. "I wish I could say dat I know how ya feel but I don't know what dat feels like. I can say dat ya need ta get outta dat bed and move on. If yer meant ta be wid her den t'ings will work demselves out. Trust me."  
  
Oscar looked at Morris as he considered his words. He rolled out of bed and got ready. *Maybe he's right,* he thought.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Last time I'm playing with a broken string  
  
It don't matter no one's listening  
  
Cause losing you had made me see  
  
I gotta change  
  
Gotta blame it all on me  
  
A few days later, Oscar was still doing as Morris had suggested. It was hard not seeing Mattie around the Distribution Center. She wasn't there joking with one of the guys or talking to Sapph and Race. It seemed so different without her.  
  
Oscar kept replaying the last conversation with her. *Why didn't I stop her? Or follow her?,* he thought bitterly to himself. *And why da h*** didn't I tell her dat I love her? She might still be here if I had done something! I'm such an idiot.*  
  
My eyes may as well be blind if I just can't see you  
  
My hands may as well be tied cause I just can't touch you  
  
Before the smoke can really clear away  
  
From fires I started yesterday  
  
I know that I've gotta find a way  
  
Somehow I've gotta find a way  
  
To wake up from the damage  
  
*I would give ANYTHING ta see her right now,* thought Oscar as he walked around Manhattan searching for her. *If I find her I swear I'll wrap my arms around her and never let go.*  
  
Oscar was so busy looking for Mattie that he ran into someone. Startled he turned his head to find Jack. *Just great,* he thought glumly. *Now I have ta waste time fighting wid Jack, when I could be searching for Mattie.*  
  
The two stared at each other as if waiting for the other to do something. Jack turned away first and pushed past Oscar to continue on his way. Oscar blinked a couple times. For once there had been no insults or punches. There had been nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Oscar remembered suddenly what Jack had said a couple days after Mattie had disappeared. *'And ta t'ink she picked a bastard like you ovea me...',* he recalled as he closed his eyes to block out other noises. *What does dat mean? She picked....*  
  
"Oh my god! She turned him down! She turned down Jack Kelly for me! But when?," he exclaimed, unable to keep such thoughts to himself. "JACK! JACK!," he yelled as he ran down the street after Jack. But he couldn't find him. He must've gone down an alley at some point for he was no where in sight.  
  
Oscar stopped running and began gasping for breath as his thoughts raced through his mind. *I have ta find Mattie and fix dis,* he thought.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
And I've been acting so pathetic  
  
Knocking around like a ball on a string  
  
It's taking time for me to get it  
  
I'm ready and willing to do anything  
  
To make it up to you  
  
Oscar had seen and heard nothing of Mattie for little over two weeks. Oscar was beginning to wonder if he would ever see her again.  
  
As if to match his mood, the rain began to fall. Not too hard but too much to be considered sprinkling. A part of him told him to give up and move on but the more persistent, hopeful side of him refused to give up. He loved her and he was going to win her back. Once he had her back, he was going to treat her right.  
  
My arms are hurting so bad from being so empty  
  
My heart weighs like a ton cause it feels so heavy  
  
I'm standing here all alone  
  
Wishing that I could of known  
  
That you just can't walk away  
  
From the damage  
  
Despite the complaints from passers-by, Oscar stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He let the rain soak into his clothes as he remembered what it felt like to hold, kiss, and even just to be around Mattie.  
  
Oscar's eyes began to sting as the tears he had tried to hold back for two weeks began to fall. He felt so alone and ....tired. Tired of all the pain and fighting. Tired of all the confusion.  
  
"Oscar!," a familiar voice called, breaking through the haze. He feared turning around for he may have imagined her calling for him. "Oscar!"  
  
Hesitantly he turned toward the voice. There she was only a street away from him. "Mattie," he breathed out on a sigh. He couldn't believe it was really her. He watched as the vision walked over to him. He knew there was a possibility that he was so emotionally and mentally strained that he was hallucinating.  
  
Then she was standing in front of him, soaked as thoroughly as he was. He knew she was real the moment she placed her hand in his. He couldn't speak.  
  
He didn't have to for she spoke first. "Tell me it's not just me," she said, her eyes searching his for something, but what?  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Oh, I'm so cruel!!! Well not really since the next chapter is already up...lol. Please REVIEW....and then go on...I know you can't wait to find out what Mattie's been up to and why she said what she did to Oscar........  
  
~Molly 


	17. Final Decision

Disclaimer:::The lyrics used in this chapter are from "It's Not Just Me" by Rascal Flatts. I do not claim them in any way, shape, or form.  
  
This chapter emphasizes Mattie's thoughts and feelings over the two weeks starting exactly at the end of chapter 14.....This chapter is supposed to fill in any blanks left by the last two chapters.....  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Final Decision.....  
  
Spot led Tempest to the bridge and began to say goodbye but she stopped him.  
  
"I can't do it Spot. I can't go back there and face them," stated Tempest sadly.  
  
"You'll have ta face dem sometime, Temp," he said soothingly. "I'll come and stay wid ya fer a while, if it makes ya feel any better."  
  
"Thanks Spot," whispered Tempest as she stared across the bridge at Manhattan.  
  
Spot led the way across the bridge, having to stop every now and then to wait for Tempest who was dragging her feet. Eventually they made their way into Manhattan despite Tempest's objections.  
  
Spot searched the streets as he neared Jack's usual selling spot. When he saw the familiar figure, he instantly led Tempest to Jack.  
  
"Heya, Jacky-boy, I found somethin' of yers," called Spot as they got closer. Jack turned with a smirk to Spot but quickly frowned when he saw Mattie.  
  
"What da h***? Don't tell me yer actually gettin' along wid 'er now," growled Jack. "Did she tell ya she ain't really one of us?"  
  
"She told me about yer situation but dat don't mean she ain't a Newsie," stated Spot coolly.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm standing right here," she cried. Spot placed a hand on Tempest's arm to quiet her.  
  
"Look Jack, we jist came ta tell ya dat Tempest is stayin' in Brooklyn fer da time being. She'll be undea my protection so I don't want ta hear from me boids dat yer plannin' a revenge on her or dat lout Oscar. Got it?"  
  
Jack glared Mattie as he replied, "Heard ya loud and clear, Spot. Loud and clear."  
  
Spot nodded once in approval and then grabbed Tempest by the arm and led her away as quickly as possible. When they were out of Jack's view, he stopped abruptly.  
  
"When was it decided that I would be going to Brooklyn?," she asked, not really caring.  
  
"When I saw da look on his face and realized exactly what you were up against."  
  
"Thanks Spot," she whispered numbly. She couldn't get over how rude Jack had been. Suddenly the gallant Jack Kelly was no longer the one coming to her rescue. He was the one she needed saved from.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Tell me you've had trouble sleeping  
  
That you toss and turn from side to side  
  
That it's my face you've been seeing  
  
In your dreams at night  
  
Mattie raised her head and punched the pillow once again. This was the fourth night in a row that she could barely sleep. When she did sleep she kept seeing Oscar. Hearing his voice calling to her in her sleep was not helping her insomnia.  
  
Mattie let out a small growl as she threw her head back against the uncomfortable pillow. Why couldn't she just get through one night without thinking about, much less seeing, Oscar Delancey. *I hate him,* she thought. *I hate him because he invades my thoughts. I hate him because he keeps pushing me away. I hate him because he loves to make me mad. But most of all, I hate him because I love him so much.*  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Tell me that you wake up crying  
  
And you're not sure exactly why  
  
Tell me that something is missing  
  
In your life, in your life baby  
  
Mattie walked cautiously around Brooklyn, looking for something. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew that she had to find it soon. Her life as she knew it depended upon it.  
  
Turning into an alley, she came face-to face with the very thing or rather the very person she was looking for. Running to him, she threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her.......................  
  
..............Mattie jolted awake. "Oscar," she whispered pleadingly as she brought her hands up to her face. She ignored the wet, salty substance that was streaming down her cheeks into her hands. All she could think about was how real the dream had seemed and how right it had felt to hold him in her arms.  
  
After a week of sleepless nights, this dream had been the most vivid and heartbreaking. *I don't know how much more I can handle of this,* she thought bitterly.  
  
She laid back down and closed her eyes against the constant stream of tears. She knew sleep was no longer an option tonight.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Tell me that you live for love  
  
That forever is never enough  
  
That you've waited all your life to see  
  
That you want so badly to believe  
  
Tell me that it's not just me  
  
Spot watched as Tempest slowly descended the steps. She looked terrible. It had been little over a week since she had come to stay in Brooklyn and in that time she had barely eaten. He also knew she hadn't slept much because he could hear her toss and turn at night.  
  
"Tempest," he called as she began to head to the door.  
  
"Yes, Spot," she responded quietly without turning around.  
  
"Come 'ere, I needs ta talk ta ya," he stated simply.  
  
She turned on her heel slowly and walked over to him. Sitting down in the chair across from Spot, she slid down so that the back of her head rested on the back of the chair and her legs were stretched out in front of her, almost touching Spot.  
  
"How ya been lately?"  
  
Tempest gave him a weird look but responded with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Let's skip selling dis morning and go eat some breakfast, my treat," he tried.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she said, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Ya never are anymore," he complained.  
  
"So? What's your point, Conlon? I know you have a reason for wanting to talk to me," she said as she looked at Spot with blank eyes.  
  
"Ya gotta stop dis, Temp."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop starving yerself! Stop tossing and turning at night! Stop letting yerself fall apart!"  
  
Tempest seemed to spring to life at his words. "I think it's YOU who needs to stop. Stop trying to control me! I know how to take care of myself dammit! I don't need you!"  
  
Spot suppressed his anger. He knew that she was in too much pain to realize what she was doing. He studied Tempest's face as it suddenly became distorted in pain and saddness. She collapsed into the chair with a whimper and closed her eyes against the silent tears.  
  
Spot got up slowly and went to her chair. He wrapped her in his arms and just held her as she cried. He didn't know what to say to comfort her.  
  
"I...I'm...sorry," she whimpered as she looked up at Spot. She hastily wiped her tear-stained cheeks and pulled away from him. "I'm just tired of all this. Sometimes I want to leave New York behind. Just hop on a train and never look back."  
  
"Maybe you need ta get away and start ovea," suggested Spot quietly.  
  
"You want me to run away like a coward because things got a little too hard," said Tempest dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm jist suggestin' a way ta help ya."  
  
"The only family I have left is here. Where would I go? And the newsies. What would they think?"  
  
"They would understand...eventually."  
  
"No, they wouldn't. Sapph and Race wouldn't."  
  
"I'll explain it ta dem," declared Spot. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Jist promise ya'll think about it."  
  
"I promise," replied Tempest defeatedly. Spot nodded his head at her reply and got up.  
  
"Let's go eat," he said as if the discussion of Tempest leaving had never happened.  
  
"Maybe later Spot. I want to stay and think about all this."  
  
"We'll eat lunch tageddea, okay? I'll go eat and bring some back fer ya."  
  
"Okay Spot." She watched Spot leave through disinterested eyes. *How can I even consider leaving everyone behind?,* she thought as she reclined in her seat once again.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hold me now and tell me that you do believe  
  
In a soul, a soul mate  
  
Mattie stepped into Manhattan for the first time in over two weeks. It felt almost like coming home with it's familiar buildings and streets. *Maybe I shouldn't have come back,* she thought as she took in everything. *I should've had Spot send for them like he suggested. This is just making everything harder.*  
  
She was too involved in her thoughts to notice the rain that had begun to fall. It seemed to fit perfectly with what she was about to do. *I have to find Sapph and Race,* she thought as she turned toward the Lodging House. She dreaded going there but in order to find Sapphire she would have to risk it.  
  
Smething stopped her. She didn't know or care what it was but she took this pause to raise her face up to the heavens. She let the rain wash away her sorrow and regrets. It washed away the fear of what was to come. Unfortunately, reality slowly sunk in again and she brought her face back down. Suddenly there he was. He stood there as if he was just waiting for her to notice him.  
  
"Oscar!," she cried.  
  
I could've sworn I saw you smile at me  
  
Standing in the pouring rain  
  
At a loss for words and running out of time  
  
I said this crazy thing  
  
"Oscar," she called to him again when he didn't move. She knew it was him. She rushed towards him. He turned to her and seemed to freeze.  
  
She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, wanting to touch him and prove he was real. She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and tried to memorize him. *I have to tell him,* she thought. *It's only fair.*  
  
However, instead of telling him, she let these words slip, "Tell me it's not just me."  
  
He looked shocked at her words but she was just as shocked. She hadn't expected that to come out. Now she would just have to face whatever was going to happen next.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Now I am being cruel! I haven't written the next chappie yet so not even I know what is going to happen. I will try to update as soon as I can but bear with me. I hope you enjoyed these chapters. Did you notice each one got progressively longer and harder for me to write? Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I'm sorry I'm not doing shout-outs!! Well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	18. Rainy Confrontation

Rainy Confrontation........  
  
"What's not jist you, Mattie?," asked Oscar as he cupped her cheek with his free hand.  
  
"Tell me that you feel it too. That these past few weeks have been h*** because you missed me as much as I missed you. Tell me that you don't want me to leave Manhattan."  
  
"Yer thinkin' 'bout leavin' Manhattan? Since when? Why?," Oscar exclaimed as he tried to grasp what she was telling him.  
  
"I've been thinking about leaving for a few days now. I think it may be easier for all of us if I just take off."  
  
"You mean it would be easier fer you. Ya could jist disappear. You can jist turn yer back on all these emotions," said Oscar accusingly.  
  
"Like you can talk. You've been turning your back on everything from the beginning," retorted Mattie. "I think it's my turn to turn my back."  
  
Mattie turned to walk away but Oscarn grabbed her wrist. "Please don't Mattie. I'm....sorry. I jist don't want ya ta leave."  
  
"I've gotta hand it to you Oscar. You've got quite a way of making a girl feel wanted," she said quietly as she turned to look him in the eyes.  
  
Oscar laughed humorlessly at the whole situation. "Dis ain't goin' how I thought it would."  
  
"How did you think it was going to go?"  
  
"Like dis." He bent his head and kissed her. At first, it was gentle, as if he were testing her reaction, but the moment Mattie began to kiss him back all of the pent-up emotions let loose.  
  
Mattie wrapped her arms around his neck as she parted her lips. Oscar took full advantage of the silent offering and slid his tongue in to met hers.  
  
"MATTIE AND OSCAR WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SNOGGING FOR ONE MINUTE!!," yelled an angry voice.  
  
Mattie and Oscar jolted apart guiltily. Looking up, Mattie began to laugh as she saw Sapphire and Race standing in the rain. Sapphire stood with hands on her hips and a smirk on her face while Race had a very comical expression on his face.  
  
"Hey, Sapph, Race. Long time no see," greeted Mattie nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Now what was that about?," asked Sapph, getting straight to the matter at hand. "I mean not too long ago you were yelling at Race and I for snogging in public but look at you two go."  
  
Mattie over at Oscar in mild embarrassment. However, she had to laugh when she saw Oscar turning pink.  
  
"What are ya laughing at? Dey're makin' fun of you too," Oscar said in mock anger.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just that pink is such a nice color on you Oscar," she teased.  
  
Oscar mumbled something to himself before suddenly grabbing Mattie around the waist and kissing her deeply. Pulling away, he began to chuckle. "Who's turnin' pink now?"  
  
Mattie glared up at him. He let her go and turned to the other couple as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What are you guys doing out in the rain anyways?," asked Mattie, trying to focus on anything but Oscar and her blush.  
  
"Welp, pretty much what you two were doin'. However, unless I have been let out of da loop, you two aren't goin' together," said Sapph as she looked from Mattie to Oscar and back again.  
  
"How 'bout we go somewhere dry ta finish dis conversation?," supplied Race.  
  
The others agreed so Race led them to Tibby's. Once inside they picked a corner booth to sit in. Mattie and Oscar, of course, had to sit next to each other. Oscar pretended not to notice that he was taking up more than half of the seat while Mattie tried to pretend that their thighs and arms weren't touching.  
  
"So are ya two tageddea or what?," asked Race bluntly.  
  
"Actually," said Mattie before Oscar could speak. "I ran into him on my way to find you two. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?," asked Sapphire.  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"She's runnin' away," interrupted Oscar angrily.  
  
"I'm not running away. I'm leaving tomorrow because it's the best solution for everybody," said Mattie defensively.  
  
"You're leavin' for good?," asked Sapphire, trying to understand.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll be gone for a while at least."  
  
"DAMMIT MATTIE, I SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!!," shouted Oscar as he hit the table with his fist, scaring the approaching waitress.  
  
"C'mon Sapphy, dey need some time alone," whispered Race as he pulled Sapphire out of the booth. Standing up he said, "We'll talk ta ya later." They quickly left Tibby's.  
  
"You scared them off," stated Mattie. "You happy?"  
  
"No, I'm not because the goil I love is leaving, possibly forever."  
  
"The girl you love? You love me?," asked Mattie in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I love ya. I don't want ya ta leave because I wanted to die dese last few weeks widout ya."  
  
"This is what I meant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know when I asked you to tell me it wasn't just me. This is what I wanted. I love you, too, Oscar." Mattie stared up at him through watering eyes.  
  
"Den don't leave. Stay 'ere wid me. Be my goil."  
  
Mattie nodded her head, not trusting her own voice yet. Oscar wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs. Then he leaned in and claimed her lips in a gentle, loving kiss.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I think I'll do at least one more.... I can't believe it's almost over. *Wipes away a tear* I hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW......Now for some lovely, long overdue shout- outs!!!!......  
  
Wishfull Dreamer~ Of course you wouldn't put a cliff-hanger in one of your stories....*rolls eyes* ...I hope this makes up for it!! YOU'RE HOME FOR THANKSGIVING!!....Should I be happy about that or not??? Oh well you at least brought your laptop home too so I can have fun with that...lol....I will try not to break it......TRY bring the key word.....REVIEW!!!!......  
  
Sapphy~ Hey chica!!! *Hugs and then hands over a cookie* Is that better??? I'm sorry I left it at a cliff-hanger but it made it more fun...I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy leaving everyone in suspense......How's 'The Island of....' story coming?....(I can't spell the rest of the title but you know what I mean)... I haven't checked for it in a couple days....I'll check when I post this....I hope you liked your role in this chapter. The next one will involve a promise I made to you a while ago, if you even remember it....Lots of Love....  
  
danielle~ I hope you enjoyed this chappie..I tried posting as soon as I could manage....I am glad you are enjoying this story.....Sadly it will soon be over.....: ( ......I'll try to update as soon as possible so you don't send one of those reviews that yells at me...I'll try at least...  
  
Moonlights Sundance~ Hehe...well I am planning to make a sequel type thingy for Jack's sake...I feel bad for him since I was once in a similar situation......hmmmm....the blonde??....I'll think about that!!!!....I hope you enjoyed this chapter.....  
  
kellyanne~I'm sorry about the cliffy...actually I'm not really...it was quite fun....haha....I understand about the school sucking up all the freetime....I have school and then work...so I can't write or update as much as I would like too.....I can't wait to read the next chappie of 'Heat Wave'....I hope this chappie makes up for the cliffy....  
  
......That's all for shout-outs!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible but between work, school, and Thanksgiving I don't know how soon I can work things out!!!.... So don't get too mad if it takes a while!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	19. An Unexpected Turn

Heh heh heh....You're going to love this....heh heh heh  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Ya sure 'bout dis Mattie?," asked Oscar warily as he looked up at the building.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Besides, even if we don't tell them now, they'll find out. I'd rather we tell them so that everything's out in the open," stated Mattie with confidence as she tried to drag him inside.  
  
Oscar held firm though as he sorted through all the possible scenarios. Mattie went and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to comfort him when she herself didn't feel comforted.  
  
"How can ya be so confident 'bout dis?," asked Oscar.  
  
"I can't. I'm not confident about any of this. I don't want to face Jack again or deal with the other newsies' reactions," she confided.  
  
Oscar looked down at her and knew that he had to do this. He had to be there for her since she was willing to do this. He kissed her quickly and then led her up the steps with his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey Tempest," came the cheers of greetings from the newsies as she walked inside.  
  
Quickly pulling Oscar inside behind her, she replied simply, "Hey everybody."  
  
"Uh...Temp, why did ya bring Oscar 'ere?," asked Mush in confusion.  
  
"And is dere a reason why yer holdin' his hand?," asked Race with a smirk, determined to make it harder for Tempest. Tempest glared at him as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Cause she's comin' ta tell ya dat she's his goil now," hissed Jack from the stairs. "Ain't ya Tempest?"  
  
Tempest turned to face him for the first time in over two weeks but without fear or regret this time. She vaguely noticed the murmurings and shocked expressions of the others.  
  
"What does it matter to you, Cowboy? I don't believe I asked for your opinion," she challenged.  
  
"Listen ta her, she's only proving ta you what I've known fer weeks now. She ain't one of us," he announced to everyone.  
  
"Jack Kelly, stop this before thin's get any worse," warned Sapphire as she tried to defend Tempest. "You're just upset because she didn't want to be with you."  
  
"Higgins, ya bettea shut yer goil up now!," growled Jack.  
  
Race grabbed Sapph before she could go after Jack.  
  
"Jack this doesn't involve her," stated Tempest calmly.  
  
"No, it involves you, me, and dis bastard here," answered Jack snidely.  
  
Tempest tried to stop him but Oscar was already throwing Jack up against the wall. He punched Jack once in the stomach and then sent him sprawling to the ground with a good right hook.  
  
Tempest rushed between the two. "STOP THIS NOW!!," she yelled. Her words and mere presence were ignored as Jack jumped up and charged Oscar, knocking Tempest into the wall and flattening Oscar to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! Mattie!!!," cried Sapphire as she rushed to the now unconscious girl's side. "YOU BASTARDS, STOP!!"  
  
Both boys stopped struggling and looked at Sapphire.  
  
"Holy s***!," yelled Oscar as he threw Jack off of him with all his might and ran over to Mattie. "Mattie? Mattie, wake up!"  
  
Jack watched in horror as Mattie lay, barely breathing. He knew it was his fault. He had thrown her into the wall. *It's all my fault,* he thought as he began to head for the door, never taking his eyes off Mattie. Finally finding the door, he turned and ran.  
  
"Jack, you bastard, get back here!," yelled Oscar as he made to get up.  
  
"Oscar, don't. It's not worth it. That's why she's like this anyways," she stated calmly. "SOMEBODY GET KLOPPMAN OUT HERE NOW!!"  
  
Race pushed through the circle of newsies surrounding Mattie, as he tried to obey Sapphire's order. Oscar watched as Mattie lay still with only the very slight rise and fall of her chest showing any sign of life.  
  
"Dammit, it can't end dis way!," he yelled to no one at all. "Mattie, please wake up. I love you. You know I can't live without you. Please, don't die!," he added in a whisper.  
  
"Please, God don't let her die," whispered Sapphire.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey everybody. I know....Another cliffhanger...I'm sorry but then again, not even I expected this. It was the muses I tell you!!!! They didn't want this to be the last chappie. They just had to add a few more chapters...Not that I mind. But eventually it has to end....Eventually.....  
  
The next chappie will be Oscar's thoughts and feelings as Mattie remains unconscious. YOU, the reviewer get to decide whether Mattie lives or dies....so REVIEW and vote!!!!!....Plus I want to make the next chapter a songfic so if anyone has any song ideas either put it in a review or e-mail me.!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	20. Crazy Indecision

Disclaimer::: The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song "Crazy" sung by K-Ci & JoJo, therefore it does not belong to me....yadda yadda....Also these lyrics do not go completely with everything in this chapter so....yeah....  
  
I hope everyone's holidays were bright and cheerful. I know I took a long time to update this but I haven't really been feeling inspired lately....at least not for this story. Don't worry I'm better now. Now you shall all find out if Mattie lives....heh heh....Enjoy!!!....  
  
Crazy Indecision....  
  
See baby I apologize  
  
For all the things that I've done  
  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
  
If you really love me then why are you leavin' me  
  
Oscar looked over at the clock for the millionth time in the last three minutes. *He's been up there too long,* he thought once again. Kloppman had ordered him to carry Mattie upstairs into the bunkroom over half an hour ago.  
  
Oscar hadn't even been allowed to stay by her side. He had been forced to go back downstairs like everyone else. So here he sat. Constantly checking either the clock or the stairs.  
  
Thankfully nobody had dared to approach him in that time. He wouldn't have been able to control himself if someone had tried to tell him one of those over used sayings. Such things had never been a comfort to him.  
  
Closing his eyes, Oscar could go back to those moments at Tibby's. The moment when she had suggested they go tell the newsies he had instantly been uneasy. They hated him. No way would they ever accept that Mattie had chosen him over their hero Jack.  
  
Jack. Oscar's fists began to clench and unclench at the very name. It was all Jack's fault that Mattie was fighting for her life. "If she dies, I'll kill you Jack," he vowed softly.  
  
I've finally realized that you are my true love  
  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all I seem to keep thinkin of  
  
And now I need you each ad every day  
  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
  
Baby you say that you love me, so why would you leave me  
  
The past two weeks without her had been hell on earth. He couldn't imagine losing her forever. To never see her smile or hear her laugh again was unthinkable.  
  
Oscar jerked his head towards the stairs as soon as he heard Kloppman begin to descend them. Kloppman suddenly looked every day of his 71 years. *Please no!,* he pleaded.  
  
"How is she Klopp?," asked Blink worriedly.  
  
"It...it don't look good," he confessed as he looked at each newsie in the room. "Her pulse is weak and her breathin' is shallow. She's been unconscious way too long. Dere's no telling what kind of internal damage dere is. If she don't wake up soon I don't think she evea will."  
  
"Can I see here Kloppman?," Oscar asked softly.  
  
Kloppman hesitated slightly. "Sure Oscar. Someone should be watchin' ovea her in case she wakes up."  
  
Oscar stood up and hesitantly climbed the stairs, unsure of what he was about to face. After what seemed like forever, he came to the bunkroom door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He could see Mattie lying on a bunk. She was completely still.Oscar forced himself to walk in and shut the door. He crossed the room and knelt down at Mattie's side.  
  
He brushed aside a few auburn locks as he gazed down at his true love. He leaned over her to place a loving kiss on her cheek. "Mattie, I know ya can hear me. I love ya," he whispered softly. "I need ya. Please wake up."  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin' about you lately  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin' about you baby  
  
Oscar held Mattie's ahnd in his as he allowed his other hand to run through her long hair. The act helped to somewhat soothe his frayed nerves. However, it also painfully reminded him of another thing he would miss about Mattie.  
  
"No, she will NOT die!,* he protested in his min as he forced himself to concentrate not on the uncertainty of the future but on the here and now. Mattie needed him. She needed his strength and his faith. He had to believe she would survive.  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy thinkin; about you lately  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy when I can touch you  
  
Crazy, crazy when I can hold you  
  
Crazy, crazy when I see you again  
  
Oscar kept his mainly silent watch over Mattie, only breaking the silence to remind her that he was there. That he loved and needed her.  
  
As he sat watching her, the events of the past two weeks began to catch up with him. Exhaustion quickly overtook him. Before he could even protest it, he fell asleep with his head lying on the bed and his hands holding Mattie's.  
  
Mattie laughed and smiled at him in his dreams. She pulled him to her and ran a loving hand through his hair....Oscar began to awaken as the feel of a hand in his hair became more and more real.....  
  
Crazy, crazy when I can see again  
  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
  
Then I would go, if I can see you again  
  
I'd go crazy  
  
Oscar slowly brought his head up wondering if he was imaging things. His dark brown eyes met the beautiful blue-grey eyes he had feared he would never see again. He saw the smile that seemed to have come from his dreams.  
  
"You look so cute when you sleep. It felt so nice to wake up to that scene that I couldn't bring myself to wake you immediately.," she said softly.  
  
Oscar smiled even as he felt very unmanly tears form in his eyes. "How long have ya been awake?"  
  
Mattie shrugged. "A little while."  
  
"Ya should have woken me up. I've been so worried about ya. I t'ought I might have lost ya forever."  
  
"Forever is a long time. I couldn't even bear being away from you for two weeks, let alone an eternity. I'm here and I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon." She smiled again as Oscar touched his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
I doubt even the muses have very much left in store for this story. Especially when I have a story planned as somewhat of a continuation to follow it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all who voted. Time for shout-outs!!!!!!  
  
Sapphy~ You shouldn't be smacking your boyfriend around...lol...And as for Jack...he was just scared when he saw what happened. He'll come back though....you'll see. Thanks for voting 'live'....and yes I could've died from head trauma. Pretty believable compared to some things I've read or seen before on TV. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (especially since I lived...^_^) Lots of Love....  
  
Moonlights Sundance~ Or should I say Switzerland? *Reads over review with a goofy grin* You wouldn't believe how much your review made my day!!! *Reads it again* It's so much fun!!! *Reads it again* And...*Smacks Blink upside the head* I think you were entitled to a little indecision over the vote. *Reads it one more time* Aww.....I so love it!!!! Hope you enjoyed the way things worked out!!! Please review again!! It'll make my day!  
  
Wishfull Dreamer~ Sorry about that cliffhanger last time but ....Okay I'm not really sorry about that....lol.....It was fun....Haha...NO SNEAK PEEKS!!! Not even for a sis! *Laughs evilly* Hope you liked it...REVIEW!!!  
  
Dash~ I'm sorry you got confused. Tempest isn't from the future. I just used the lyrics because they explained how Tempest feels after the fight with Megan. I didn't mean to confuse you....This story is rather fun to write and as you can tell I'm having trouble trying to end it. Is it Sapphy that you are talking about?? If so just go to search and type in her pen name. It will lead you right to her profile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.  
  
Everyone please REVIEW and give your honest opinion of the story so far. I'm also open to any and all suggestions.  
  
~Molly 


	21. Admitting it

Admitting it....  
  
Oscar softly shut the door to the bunkroom with a sigh. Mattie was alive. She would be okay. He could scarcely believe it. He descended the stairs, looking out aat the tired and worried faces.  
  
"How is she Oscar?," asked Sapphire.  
  
"She's awake," he announced with a smile. The newsies let out cheers and sighs of relief. "She asked fer ya Sapphire."  
  
"Thank God she's alive," exclaimed Sapph before racing up the stairs, nearly stumbling as she hurried to the door. She burst through the door and attacked Mattie with a hug. She pulled back slightly before lightly smacking Mattie's arm.  
  
"Hey!," cried Mattie on a laugh.  
  
"Don't scare me like dat!," scolded Sapphire. "I was so afraid you were goin' ta die." She blinked back tears as she hugged Mattie once again.  
  
"What da h*** are you doing here?," came Oscar's angry voice from below.  
  
"Jack's back," murmured Mattie as she exchanged a look with Sapphire. "Help me up."  
  
"What?! You're kiddin' right," replied Sapphire in shock as she watched Mattie grab a hold of the bunk and begin to pull herself up.  
  
"No I'm not. It's my fault that they're fighting I should have been honest with Jack from the beginning." She managed to stand but on wobbly legs.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for their own male stupidity and pride. You were honest with Jack from the beginning," protested Sapphire as she jumped up and helped Mattie to stand.  
  
"No I wasn't. I led him on and now he's taking it out on Oscar." They began to slowly make their way to the door.  
  
"You didn't know what you wanted. You can't say you led him on. He's just hurt."  
  
"And I hurt," Mattie stated calmly.  
  
Sapphire was quiet as they approached the steps. Mattie grabbed the railing for support while Sapphire stood close by just in case. Below them stood Oscar facing off with Spot and Jack. Jack quietly stared at Oscar from behind Spot as if he didn't want to fight anymore. Spot glared at Oscar as if daring him to try something.  
  
"Tempest? What are ya...." Blink's voice was drowned out as the other newsies began to notice and question her.  
  
"LET HER SPEAK!!," yelled Sapphire over all the voices. All sound immediately stopped.  
  
"Oscar and Jack, I need to talk to you," she stated loud and clear before turning and heading back into the bunkroom. She shrugged off Sapphire's attempt to help. Oscar and Jack shared a surprised look before climbing the stairs and following Tempest.  
  
"Mattie, you should be..." started Oscar and Jack in unison.  
  
"Save it. I didn't ask you two up here so that I could be fussed over and preached to," grumbled Mattie as she sat back down on her bunk. "We're going to settle all of this now. Without our fists."  
  
The two looked at each other and then back to Mattie, who sat and glared at them with the same authority and arrogance of Spot Conlon. Therefore they knew they would do as she said.  
  
"Jack, I know you are upset about the fact that I led you on but I never meant to hurt you. I really care about you but I'm in love with Oscar." Oscar smiled triumphantly as Jack looked away, trying to hide from Mattie's gaze.  
  
"Don't look so smug Oscar, there is plenty that I could say about you." She paused, lifting one eyebrow in question. "Do you want me to go into detail?"  
  
Abashed, Oscar looked to the floor as he shook his head. Tempest looked from one to the other skeptically. "I hope that's all that needs said. However, if this happens again I just might catch that train. If you both will excuse me, I need to get some rest," she dismissed them as she laid back down.  
  
Jack headed for the door but stopped and turned to watch Oscar and Tempest. Oscar tucked her in and kissed her between whispered words. Jack had to admit they looked good together, despite who Oscar was. Jack left the bunkroom to give the happy couple their privacy. He didn't belong in that picture.  
  
..............The End  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey everybody~ Yeah I know I finally managed to end this story. Yes there will be another story coming soon. It will be called "Turning The Tables". It's for Jack. I hate to think that I just left him all alone so I am going to do some matchmaking....hehe....It will be a while before I put it up because I want to spend some time concentrating on "Intenta Suicidio". So be on the lookout. Now for the shout-outs::::  
  
Sapphy~ Well you got what you wanted. Thanks for being in this story. I did ask you to be in the next one right?? I think I did but I can't quite remember. Hope you like how I ended this one!!!! Lots of Love...  
  
JustDuck~ I'm glad you like my story and characters so much. I understand what you mean by being upset when they end. However this isn't completely the end. It will all continue when Jack's story is told. Hope you liked this chapter and how I ended everything.  
  
Wishfull Dreamer~ hahaha...I'm not scared by that glare. I've received scarier ones I'm sure. Don't get so mean either or I just might not use you in Jack's story. It's your choice sister dear!!! Love you.....The computer is actually free now that you're gone...hehe....Miss you.  
  
danielle~ I am glad you love my story. I hope you liked how I ended everything. I also hope that you will review for Jack's story whenever I manage to upload it.  
  
Moonlights Sundance~ That last review was also quite wonderful. Good for the ego, you know? Thanks for standing up for me and my stories against Blink. *Sends a glare his way* Anyways, I hope you like how I ended this story. I know you didn't really want it to end but it hasn't quite ended yet. I can continue it all in Jack's story. Watch out for it....  
  
Okay. Thanks to all my reviewers over the last few months as I labored (haha...makes it sound as if it's some horrendous chore) over this story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone in the ending. Sorry if I did. I am open to any suggestions you might have for Jack's upcoming story. Just write it in a review or e-mail me!!!!! Love you all!!!  
  
~Molly 


End file.
